One Snowy Night
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: One snowy night changes everything for Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch.  Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 1

Fin studying the rapidly falling snow flakes coating their windshield. He looked over at his partner Munch dozing off in the passenger's seat. Munch mouth was slightly open and his light snoring filled the car. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw Elliot also studying the snow carefully and Olivia next to him sound asleep.

"It's really coming down."

"Yeah, I think we should start looking for a place to pull over," Elliot said worried looking over at Olivia's sleeping form. She shivered a little and Elliot slipped out of his jacket draping it across her.

"I will as soon as I see one," Fin said. "Your cell working?"

Elliot looked at his phone. "No signal."

"How about Benson's?"

"I don't want to wake her. She's exhausted, Fin. She really should've stayed back in New York. She is still getting over that cold," Elliot said.

Fin nodded. "Don't wake her. You know Benson though she would do anything for a victim even if that means traveling down to West Virginia in freezing ass cold."

Elliot smiled at Fin. "Yeah, that's Liv. She's the best," Elliot said thinking of all the support Olivia had been giving him lately.

Fin nodded in agreement. He kept his eyes on the road and his speed down. "How's the separation going?"

Elliot sighed rubbing his eyes. "Going toward divorce. We filed. I don't know Fin. I think Kathy and I just out grew each other."

"It happens," Fin said. Fin blinked staring at the oncoming set of lights. "Is he in my lane?"

Elliot leaned forward his hand on the back of Fin's seat. "Shit, no. Fin!"

Their car spun and slid on the ice covered road. It careened off the road down the embankment flipping over before sliding right side up into the cold water of the lake below.

Fin blinked feeling wetness around his feet. "Munch?" he asked looking over at his partner.

Munch groaned his hand going to his head. "My head? Shit, Fin."

Elliot shifted in the backseat hearing his colleague's voices. His eyes opened and he turned quickly. "Liv?"

"I'm okay," Olivia said hearing the fear in Elliot's voice. "Ow," she winced clutching at the side of her head where she had slammed into the now cracked glass.

"You're bleeding," Elliot said concern flooding his voice.

Olivia shivered. It was so cold and she could feel the water filling the car swirling in around her ankles.

"We need to get out of this car," Fin said. The water was rapidly filling their vehicle. The water was filling faster on Munch and Olivia's side of the car because it had went in first. "Get out on my side," Fin said pushing his car door open and falling into the waist high frigid water.

Munch unbuckled his seat belt climbing out on Fin side.

Elliot pushed his door open after unbuckling his seatbelt. He looked over at Olivia as she pushed repeatedly on the button of her seat belt. "Liv?"

"It is stuck," Olivia tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Let me see," Elliot leaned over pushing the button hard and tugging. It was stuck. Elliot tugged again harder. He looked at the distance between her waist and the belt surmising it was too small for her slip out of.

"What's wrong," Fin called from the embankment.

"Liv's seat belt is stuck."

"Shit," Munch said a look of concern flooding his face.

"Stay here," Fin instructed his partner as he waded back into the icy water. The car was drifting deeper and the water moving higher. Fin crawled back in the front seat.

"I need a knife," Elliot said.

Fin nodded rifling through the glove box.

Olivia shifted and whimpered.

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"El, my leg is stuck."

Elliot looked over and indeed the door was jammed in on her side lodging her ankle between that and the front seat. "Fuck!"

Olivia shivered and trembled the water had reached their seats now.

Elliot tugged harder at the seatbelt. "Fin, did you find anything."

Fin shook his head. "Can we shoot it off?"

"Are you crazy? What if you hit her?" Elliot voice rising. "Damn it!"

Olivia pushed at the button on the seat belt repeatedly.

Elliot watched her struggling, fear creeping inside his chest making him colder than the water. He tugged frantically on her seat belt while she pushed. The water kept its steady pace rising higher and higher.

Olivia pushed harder while Elliot tugged. Finally, the belt popped and gave way. Olivia trembled with relief. Her legs were already numb from the cold water and her lips were turning blue in color. Now, they only had to get her leg out.

"I'll pull the seat back if you can lift, El."

Elliot moved into place at Fin's suggestion. The water was up to Olivia chest now. He needed to get her out of the car as soon as possible. "Try to pull your leg out when we say, okay Liv?"

Olivia nodded.

"Now!"

Fin lifted pulling at the seat while Elliot pushed. Olivia tried tugging her leg out but it didn't budge.

They repeated the action again and again with the same result. The water was now swirling around Olivia's neck. She was so cold and sleepy. "It's not going to work. You guys need to get out, now."

Elliot glared at her. "We are not going anywhere. This is going to work."

"El, please."

"No!"

"Fin," Olivia pleaded as the car shifted deeper in. "Get him out of here."

Fin hesitated. The seat was not budging, the water was hitting Olivia's chin, and the car was moving farther into the lake. They might all drown if they stayed in the car.

"Please, Fin! Get him out! Go, Elliot!" Olivia pushed at him weakly her arms so numb that they felt like were moving through concrete.

"I am not leaving you! Forget it, Liv. I will not leave you, ever!" Elliot yelled. "Get out, Fin! I'm staying!"

"You're staying. I'm staying man," Fin said gripped the seat again. They repeatedly their maneuver. This time the seat moved slightly.

Elliot and Fin exchanged a look of hope. They moved back in position. Elliot instructed Olivia. "Liv, it's moving so try pulling your leg when we say."

Olivia did not respond.

Elliot's eyes widened as he looked over at the water which was now over her head. Elliot dove under into the water. Olivia was holding her breath. Elliot pressed his mouth to hers breathing air into her lungs before rising back up out of the water taking a desperate breath.

"We need to do this now," Fin said shoving with all his strength.

Elliot shoved alongside him and they felt the seat move slightly more. "Wait!" Elliot said taking a deep breath and diving under the water again. He covered Olivia's mouth with pushing air into her lungs his eyes locked on hers begging her to hold on.

They pushed the seat again. It creaked and gave sliding fully forward. Fin grinned. Elliot dove back under the water. He reached for Olivia looking in her eyes he realized she was no longer holding her breath. Water was seeping into her mouth and her eyes were open. Elliot hauled her out of the water dragging her out of the car following Fin to the embankment. Fin stumbled first on the shore falling on his knees gasping for breath and shivering from the cold. Elliot laid Olivia down on the embankment his head lowering to her mouth his eyes studying her chest for movement. Not hesitating, Elliot began CPR.

John's eyes widen in horror.

Fin scrambled over to them.

Elliot breathed two breaths in Olivia's mouth and started compressions. "Damn it, Liv! Breathe!"

Fin watched a horrible tightening in his chest.

Elliot kept going. "Olivia, you do not die on me! Please, god! Liv, don't leave me!"

Fin watched the tears now streaming down Elliot's face as he continued pumping Olivia's chest.

"Olivia, please breathe baby!"

The desperation in Elliot's voice was heart breaking."

"Please, please, please don't leave me, Liv!"

Olivia choked out some water her body jerking on the ground. Elliot quickly flipped her onto her side. Water poured out of her mouth as she coughed. Elliot scooped her up into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

Munch and Fin watched in relieved silence as Elliot rocked Olivia in his lap. "Liv, Liv, my Liv," Elliot whispered. Elliot tangled his hand in her hair clutching her to his chest. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Fin shivered. "We need to get her out of this cold."

Munch nodded. "We all need to get out of this cold."

Elliot looked up at them his face streaked with tears. "Let's go." Elliot struggled to his feet holding Olivia in his arms.

"I can walk," she whispered her voice so quiet that Elliot barely heard her.

"Shh," he whispered looking down at her ankle which was probably badly twisted at minimum. "I got you, baby."

Olivia's eyes drifted closed as she curled into Elliot's arms.

A/N: Will they find shelter? Will Elliot be able to get Olivia warm? I have had this idea for awhile but wasn't sure it was a good story so I didn't post it. So I hope you like it. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. Hope you enjoy!**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 2

Munch and Fin stood with Elliot holding Olivia at the water's edge. The snow kept falling swirling around in the brisk night air. Fin started up the embankment to the road where their car had been before that ass had run them off the road causing their car to spin on the ice. The snow was a wet and heavy snow it blanketed the ground completely and had they not been stranded in the dead of night in the middle of nowhere it would have been a beautiful sight to behold. Fin made his way up the hillside feeling the snow making his already soaked jeans even more wet. He heard Munch breathing heavily behind him as he struggled up the hill. Fin looked over at his partner in worry. Munch was older and way too skinny for this cold weather. There was dried blood on his forehead where he had hit the car windshield. Fin extended his hand to his partner helping him scramble up the hill.

Elliot struggled up behind them balancing a shivering Olivia in his arms. She was shaking uncontrollable from the combination of icy wind and being completely submerged in the lake water. Elliot blinked back against the snowflakes falling in his eyes as he followed Munch and Fin up to the road.

Fin watched Elliot as he trudged up the last few steps onto the road. Fin flashed his pocket light in each direction seeing nothing but snow and empty road. The damn driver had never even stopped. "I guess we're walking." Fin said flatly.

Munch pulled his long black trench around his body shivering. "Well, it could be worse."

Fin looked at him incredulously.

"It is West Virginia, Fin. Do I need to remind of a little movie that took place in West Virginia called…"

"Don't even finish." Fin said. "I do not need some crazy movie shit in my head on top of this." Fin looked back at Elliot carrying Olivia. "You doing okay?" He wasn't really worried about Elliot or himself they both had plenty of muscle and stamina to keep them warm. Olivia, on the other hand, looked absolutely tiny and fragile in Elliot's arms. They were not normal adjectives he would use to describe Olivia and that bothered Fin most. She was also unbelievable quiet, too quiet.

"I'm okay." Elliot said staring down at Olivia. Little ice crystals were forming in her wet hair, her hat had fallen off in the car. "Liv, I now you're cold just hang in there for me."

Olivia mumbled some unintelligible answer into Elliot's coat.

They started walking down the long desolate road. The snow continued to fall blanketing everything in its path. It was like an eerie winter wonderland with Fin's light their only guide in the dark. The trees hung over the road enclosing it as their branches extended out and down weighted by the snow. The air hitting their faces blowing the snow up and around was bitterly cold. They were all remarkable silent conserving their energy.

They had walked for about an hour, Elliot legs had long sense lost any feeling. Fin watched Munch teeter in front of him, as his own legs felt like they were moving through quicksand. The wind howled around them the only sound in the air. Munch stumbled and sat down in the snow which had piled a good two feet high.

"Man, you can't sit there. You're gonna freeze." Fin said.

"Really, I got news for you. I am already freezing!" Munch's teeth chatted as he spit out his words.

"You gotta get up. You bony ass is gonna freeze sitting in that snow." Fin said walking over to Munch and extending his hand.

Munch shook his head. "I'm tired."

Elliot stared out at the darkness loaming ahead looking for something, anything. He looked down at Olivia her normally olive skin was pale and her lips were turning a bluish color. "Munch, we have to keep going."

"Going, going? Just where are we going, Stabler?" Munch questioned.

"There!" Fin said flashing his light at what looked to be some sort of structure maybe a house in the distance.

Elliot squinted trying to see but they weren't close enough but it was something and Olivia was getting worse by the minute. "Let's go." Elliot walked ahead of them at a determined clip. He was not about to lose Olivia again.

Fin pulled a reluctant Munch up out of the snow as they followed Elliot across the field to their unknown destination.

It took about an hour before they reached it, a small two story house. Elliot almost fell over the snow covered steps. It was completely dark. "Check for a key, Fin."

Fin reached up running his fingers over the top of the door. He reached down into the snow searching for a rug and checking underneath for a key.

Munch leaned against the side of house. He noticed there was plenty of firewood stacked up on the porch. He picked up a little cat statue in the window seal that he was leaning next to revealing a key. "Guys," Munch said smiling as he held up the solitary gold key.

They stumbled inside the house which pitched them into complete blackness as there was no moon, stars, or even white of snow. Fin flashed his light around. He noticed a fireplace in the big room to his left and a hallway to his right. "I'm gonna search for matches and some candles."

Elliot nodded as they waited in the entrance way for Fin to come back with something. Munch grinned when he saw the glowing light. Fin made his way up the hall grinning. "I hit the mother load candles, first aid kit, and lighter."

Elliot breathed a small sigh of relief. Munch took one of the candles as he led the way into the room with the fireplace. Elliot gently deposited Olivia on the sofa, he hated to leave her for even a second but they had to get that fire started. "Liv, I am going to go with Fin. We will get this fire started and get you warm in no time." Elliot gently brushed her almost frozen hair back from her trembling face.

"Okay," Olivia voice just barely a whisper as she quietly nodded.

"Watch her." Elliot instructed Munch.

Munch nodded as he came over and dropped down beside Olivia. "We're going to be okay, Liv." Munch whispered softly as gently patted her lower leg.

Fin and Elliot brought in a load of wood and started the fire. It took a while for the wood to catch before the fire started filling the room with its crackles and pops as it tried to radiate heat. The flames danced in the fireplace casting the room in a peachy orange glow. Elliot picked Olivia up carrying her directly over to the fireplace as he balanced her in his arms he pulled off her gloves. He squeezed her frigid fingers. She was so cold it scared him. What if they were too late? He knew hypothermia was a real possibility and Olivia had already survived a near drowning. How much more could she take? Elliot's arms tightened around her. "You gonna be okay, Liv," he whispered softly against her ear.

Fin watched Elliot holding Olivia beside the fire, he could clearly see the worry in Elliot's eyes. "I am gonna check this place out and see if I can find some blankets. Something dry at least."

Elliot nodded. "We can check it out faster if I take upstairs and you the rest of the downstairs."

"Okay," Fin said in agreement. "I got downstairs."

Elliot gently placed Olivia against the fireplace on the floor. "Liv, I am going to see if we can find anything warm to wrap you up in. Munch is right here and I will be right back."

Olivia nodded her eyes closed.

Elliot hesitated but decided getting her warm needed to be the priority. He took a candle from Fin and began his ascent up the creaky wooden stairs. It was obviously an old house from the brief décor that they had seen. The candle picked up snatches of the faded pictures lining the wall. Elliot reached the upper floor which was small. He walked from room to room. There was an office, a small bedroom, and hall bathroom. Elliot sighed entering the last room which was obviously the master bedroom. It was small with an old slay bed and still older wood furniture. There was a small fireplace in front of the bed. Elliot turned and started back down the stairs running into Fin at the bottom.

"Did you find anything?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. There are two bedrooms with bedspreads we can use. The one bedroom has a fireplace and is much smaller than the room down here. I think I should take Liv up there she can warm up faster."

Fin nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan. I tried the phone, it's not working. Let's start the fire first before you get Liv up there."

Fin and Elliot stepped back into the icy cold to grab more wood. Elliot's focus on Olivia and getting her warm as soon as possible.

A/N: I am beyond thrilled at the response to this story. I will try to keep updates coming quickly. Thank you for all your reviews! Next, things heat up and how! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Let me know what you think…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night…

Chapter 3

Fin and Elliot started the fire upstairs. They worked quickly to strip the beds of their sheets bringing two sets downstairs for Munch and Fin. Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms carrying her up the creaky old stairs. The candles from the open bedroom door his only source of light. Elliot carried her placing her on the thick plush rug in front of the fire. Olivia curled into a ball on the rug as Elliot rifled through the first aid kit. He turned around and saw her curled up.

"No, baby. We need to get you out these wet clothes and take care of that ankle." Elliot whispered as he began to undo the buttons on her heavy winter coat. He slipped her arms out of it. She was like undressing a doll her body unresponsive except for the constant shivering. Elliot's hands hesitated at the base of Olivia's sweater. "Please don't hate me, Liv." He whispered as he pulled it up and over her head.

"Cold. So cold." Olivia mumbled shivering.

"I know baby." Elliot told himself not to look down not to look at her body. Elliot had seen her once in a bra while they had been involved in that undercover operation. The image was irrevocably seared in his head. His eyes fought to avoid looking at her breasts as his hands slipped to her shoes removing her boots gently. She didn't even protest when he slipped the boot off her injured ankle mostly he suspected because she had probably lost temporary feeling in the extremity. He reached for the button on her jeans undoing it and sliding the zipper down. He ordered himself not to look down as he eased her jeans over her hips. Elliot gritted his teeth trying to focus on the white wall across from them as his hands accidently brushed against her cold but amazingly soft skin. He tossed her sweater and pants in front of the fire and wrapped the bed sheet over her. He lifted her ankle gently into his lap. The blood had stopped from the cold and without water he wouldn't be able to clean it right now. Instead, he carefully wrapped the ace bandage around it feeling the soft doughy swelling of at least a bad sprain.

After finishing wrapping up Olivia's ankle, Elliot divested himself of his own clothes leaving only his black boxer briefs on his body. He grabbed the other sheet wrapping it around him. He looked over at Olivia and noticed she was still shaking.

"Olivia?" Elliot whispered taking her hands in his and rubbing them vigorously treating to get some heat into her body. Elliot didn't hesitate he could not waste any more time as pulled the sheet from her body tossing it to the side. Elliot opened his own sheet lying down beside her on the rug pulling her into his arms skin against skin. Despite the cold and situation, Elliot's body reaction to Olivia's was unavoidable and instantaneous. He moaned feeling the full length of her practically naked body flush against his. Her chest pressed gently against him so that he could feel the full weight of her breasts. The feeling of her incredibly soft long legs brushing against his own legs, his cock hardened at her touch. Olivia's hands eager slipped around Elliot chest as she wrapped herself in his arms her body seeking out his warmth. Her head nuzzled into his chest. He could feel her breath against his chest, in and out. Elliot closed his eyes reveling in her touch in holding her so intimately. It was like his body had been craving her like this for a lifetime. His arms wrapped around her to envelop her completely in his arms. His chin rested lightly against her hair as he watched the fire pop and crackle. He felt her shivering slowing down. "You are going to be okay, Liv." Elliot whispered. Elliot fought sleep but his body exhausted both emotionally and physically gave in to the welcome respite of it.

Olivia's eyes struggled to open. It was cold but not like before. No, this was much warmer. Olivia stretched slightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked in confusion. She was staring at a man's chest. A naked man's chest, was she hallucinating? Her eyes fixated on the naked chest in front of her. The sprinkling of dark hair, the slightly ruddy tone of the skin, and she inhaled the smell of the skin. Elliot. She was with Elliot. She was practically naked with Elliot. Her head hurt and she tried to remember everything before being nearly naked in Elliot's arms. She had dozed off in the car still recovering from a bout with the flu. She remembered the lake, the car, and the water. She vaguely remembered Elliot picking her up carrying her and telling her she was going to be okay. She remembered whispered reassurances as he removed her clothing. Olivia's face flooded with color remembering distinctly the way her body had melded willingly eagerly into his. She should pull away separate them but her body resisted her mind's will. She let her head drop back onto Elliot's chest listening to the reassuring sound of his heart and the slight rise and fall of his breathing. It quickly lulled Olivia back into sleep her body relaxing against his.

Fin and Munch had likewise stripped off their wet clothes and fell asleep on the two sofas' downstairs in front of the fire.

The snow raged on outside. The sky lit up blue and snow thunder could be heard in the distance as the entire east coast was covered in a deluge of snow. And back in New York, a very worried Cragen stood in the 1-6 watching the snow coating the streets of New York thinking about four of his detectives that had somehow fallen off the radar between New York and West Virginia.

A/N: Waking up together, things really heat up for Olivia and Elliot. The four must work together to survive the storm. The 1-6 worries about their missing colleagues. If you want more, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 4

Don Cragen sighed as he stood in front of the window watching the steady stream of continually falling snow coat the streets of the city. The street down below was most quiet he had seen it a good twenty years.

"Don?" Huang's voice asked questioningly.

Captain Cragen turned around. "You're contacts find anything?"

Huang shook his head. "No. The whole east coast has been declared a state of emergency. They aren't sending anyone out in this mess especially when we don't know that anything has happened to them."

"I last heard from Fin outside Virginia and nothing after that. None of them are picking up their cells, either. I am just worried." Cragen knew that Huang was trying to interject reason into his thought process and he was normally a reasonable person but he also wasn't used to being out of touch with his squad. A squad he had come to respect and on a more personal note care about.

"They are together. They won't let anything happen to each other. You know that Don." Huang said confidently.

"I agree with ." Gillian Hardwicke said from her perch on Fin's desk. "I've only known them a short time but clearly they have each other's backs."

Don looked at Hardwicke and Huang before turning back to the window. "I hope that is enough to keep them safe."

Fin stirred on the couch it was entirely too quiet for him to sleep. He been born and raised in the city accustomed to all the sounds that normally lulled him to sleep. He could hear Munch's light snoring across from him. Fin sat up staring at the fire it was going pretty good but it could probably use a second or third log for the night. Fin stood up and walked over to the fire place clutching his sheet. He tossed in two of the logs that he and Elliot had stacked in the corner earlier. He watched them crackle shooting up bright orange sparks in the darkness. He wondered what time it was. He never wore a watch mostly because either Liv or Munch always had on one. He wondered if Olivia and Elliot were doing okay upstairs if their fire was holding up. Fin grabbed one of the candles off the table and walked up the stairs. They groaned under his weight. Fin grimaced he hated old house. He turned at the top of the stairs. The door to Olivia and Elliot's room was cracked open and Fin could see the glimmer of the fire reflecting on the wall. He opened it slightly stepping inside. Olivia and Elliot were lying together in front of the fire entangled completely almost impossible to discern where one ended and the other began. Fin took note of their clothes on fire place. He could barely see Olivia as she was so tightly wrapped around Elliot. Fin smiled softly as he looked at content look on Elliot's face. Olivia's face was obscured as she was snuggled tightly against Elliot's chest. Fin walked over to the fire and very gently tossed in another log before quietly exiting out of the room. They were safe, they were always safe together.

As night drifted into day, the snow continued to fall at a steady pace. Olivia's body used to being up every day had an internal time clock which woke her from her peaceful sleep. Olivia blinked opening her eyes slowly shrugging off the confusion of sleep.

Elliot stirred his body automatically reacting to her nearly imperceptible movement. His arms tightened instinctively around her pulling her firmly to him. Elliot's eye's slowly opened blinking to adjust to the light.

Olivia's mind worked rapidly trying to connect quickly the events of the previous nights to her waking up in Elliot's arms and she was indeed in his arms. His hands were resting softly on her lower back holding her. His chest was pressed against hers, his abdomen pressed against hers, their legs intertwined, and something else was pressing against her lower abdomen, hard. Her one foot rested on the back of his lower calf. They were touching everywhere.

Elliot could feel Olivia against him everywhere. The full weight of her soft breasts pressed against him, her warm soft abdomen, her legs were over and between his, and her small hands were soft against his back. Elliot tilted his head slightly and looked down at Olivia. Big mistake, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Her hair softly fell in messy waves framing her essentially make-up free face. Her big brown eyes were open and relaxed not yet awake enough to put up the usual defensive walls. Her lips looked deliciously full and soft as Elliot's eyes drifted down to them. They were incredibly close and he felt incredibly enticed. Elliot leaned forward.

Olivia looked at Elliot's bright blue eyes so close and so open. When his eyes drifted downward so did hers, focusing on his full lips. She leaned forward.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"You guys up?" Fin asked. "I think I may have found a generator." Fin opened the door slightly.

"A generator?" Elliot asked surprise in his voice.

Fin walked in the room. "Yeah outside."

Olivia tugged the sheet up. "You've been outside."

"Yeah. I found some clothes in the other bedroom. Big flannel shirts, socks, boots, and jackets. All men's clothes but it'll help us out while we work on that generator outside. I think we could fix it." Fin said tossing Elliot socks, jacket, and shirt. "We need electricity and running water."

Elliot nodded reluctantly disentangling himself from Olivia. "Liv, can you hand me my jeans?"

Olivia reached over grabbing the jeans off the fire place and handing them to Elliot.

Elliot tugged them on mostly under the covers. He then stood up pulling on the shirt and jacket.

"I can help." Olivia said.

"No." Elliot said firmly. "Not with that ankle, Olivia."

"Its fine, Elliot."

"No." Elliot said his voice soft. "At minimum that is bad sprain, baby. You need to stay off of it."

Olivia had been ready with a witty comment about how she was a big girl and could take care of herself when it registered in her head that he had just called her baby.

"You stay up here. I'll have Munch check on you. Fin and I will see what we can do." Fin and Elliot headed downstairs.

Olivia waited about five minutes before rolling over to grab her clothes. Her pants were badly ripped from the car. She tossed them aside and reached for Elliot's sweater pulling it over head. It swallowed her falling off her shoulder. It fell to the top of her thighs. Olivia reached for Elliot's socks slipping them on her feet. She stood up slowly wincing at the sharp pain when she put pressure on her foot. She removed her bra from under the sweater and wiggled out of her underwear feeling unclean wearing second day bra and panties. She carefully hobbled to the fireplace and tucked them both into her pants. She made it to the door and looked down the stairs, frowning. "Munch!"

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I am nervous with each chapter because so many people are enjoying this that I want the story to be really good. I decided to really take a slow build approach to Olivia and Elliot so it will be worth the wait! Next up, Olivia doesn't listen to Elliot's request to stay put. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Bad work week so you're reviews are such a welcome change of pace


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. I also do not own Spam though I think it is a good food Hah, Hah!**

One Snowy Night…

Chapter 5

"Munch!" Olivia repeated as she stood at the top of the stairs in Elliot's oversized sweater and socks.

"You bellowed?" Munch asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need help, please." Olivia asked in a quieter voice.

Munch raised an eyebrow in question. "I though Elliot gave you specific instructions to stay off the leg and stay upstairs."

Olivia sighed. "Are you going to help me or not Munch?"

Munch smirked. "You know how pissed he is going to be, right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You normally love pissing off Elliot."

Munch grinned as he walked up the steps. "On occasion, I do love getting under Stabler's skin."

Olivia laughed at the wicked grin on Munch's face.

"How are we going to do this?" Munch asked.

Olivia put one hand on the bannister and one on Munch's shoulder as she balanced on one leg. "You'll be my other crutch." She winked at him.

Munch looked at her. "Don't fall, I may like playing with Stabler but I don't relish his reaction if something happens to your person."

"We will be fine, Munch." Olivia said taking the first step very carefully.

Meanwhile, Fin and Elliot stood outside staring at the generator beside the house.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Elliot said looking at Fin.

"If I can hotwire a car I am sure I can fix this thing." Fin said pulling out a screwdriver out of the tool kit he had found in the closet.

Elliot looked skeptical as they stood knee deep in the still falling snow. Elliot looked at the house as Fin tinkered with the large piece of metal. His thoughts automatically drifted back to Olivia. Olivia warm and soft snuggled up in his arms.

Fin looked up having asked the same question twice. "Stabler!"

"What?" Elliot asked looking slightly annoyed.

"You think you could stop daydreaming about Benson long enough to hand me the wrench?" Fin said wryly.

"I wasn't…" Elliot started.

"Your drooling man, don't even try to bullshit me with that crap." Fin said. "Not that I blame you. You and Benson looked pretty cozy. I am sure it was painful to separate, literally." Fin laughed.

Elliot reached down forming a snow ball that he promptly hurled at Fin's turned head.

Back inside, Munch and Olivia had stumbled together into the kitchen. Munch smiled watching Olivia navigate the room gripping the furniture.

"You remind me of my old Aunt Edna when she used the furniture instead of her walker."

"Thank you John, that is so flattering." Olivia said dryly. "We really need to find some food."

"What kind of food are we going to find. It doesn't look like anybody has been here in a while, Liv?"

"Non-perishable items." Olivia countered.

"Non-perishable items?"

"You know food that lasts a really long time like pickles, peanut butter, and spam."

"Spam? Spam is not a food Benson. Elliot was right you really don't cook do you." Munch said leaning against the counter.

"Spam is a food. There is even a national holiday in Hawaii or something. And Elliot has a big mouth." Olivia as she continued opening cabinets.

"Spam is a government conspiracy. A food that stays good for what decades? There is no way that is not a government experiment." Munch stated bluntly. "What are you doing?"

Olivia had climbed up on the counter top balancing on her tiptoes to reach the back of the high cabinets. "Government conspiracy or not, I bet your ass eats some damn Spam if I find it." Olivia mumbled as she searched.

"Did you hear that?" Munch said.

"What?"

"I think that they actually got the generator working!" Munch walked over flicking on the kitchen light.

Olivia smiled at the light now illuminating the room which also illuminated the cabinet. Her hand closed triumphantly around a can. "Hah, see I told you." Olivia twisted around on the counter holding the can out. Unfortunately in her movement she lost her balance stepping momentarily onto her injured ankle as she fumbled to catch herself. Olivia fell from the counter only to be caught by Elliot's arms as he and Fin had entered from the back of house depositing their winter gear in the adjacent back area.

"What part of stay off that foot did you miss, Olivia?" Elliot said sternly his overprotectiveness kicking in knowing that had he not been there she possibly would've have cracked her head on the counter.

"I was feeling better and I wanted to keep Munch company." Olivia said innocently.

Munch looked incredulously at Olivia who was obviously ready to sell him down the river. "She made me help her, Elliot. She begged it was sad."

Olivia glared at Munch which made Fin start laughing.

"This is not funny." Elliot said. "You could've seriously injured yourself. You could've cracked your head on the counter or cut yourself with that can."

Olivia tried hard not to laugh but not only was Fin laughing but Munch was fighting it as well.

"See, I told you Olivia that Spam was dangerous to your health." Munch burst into laughter which sent Olivia over the edge.

Elliot tried to stay serious but now they were all laughing so hard.

"We survived a blizzard and a car wreck but Benson was killed by a can of Spam." Fin laughed.

Elliot laughed. "Okay but I am still mad that you didn't stay off of that foot."

Olivia grinned. "I'll be better, I promise."

"You will because I am going to keep an eye on you." Elliot said.

Fin grinned as he wiped tears from his face he took the can from Olivia. "I will make my spam special for us."

"Okay, now I am really scared." Munch said feigning fright. "You have a Spam special?"

"Hey, I have drunk your coffee for a decade. Now that is scary." Fin said.

Elliot rolled his eyes at them before redirecting his gaze at Olivia. "I am taking you in the living room and checking out that ankle. I want to make sure you didn't do any damage."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot lifted her slightly to get a better grip and Olivia face went bright red as she tugged at his sweater.

"What?" Elliot quietly whispered as they walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia bit her lip. "I just have on your sweater, El."

"Yeah and my socks." Elliot grinned thinking she looked absolutely sexy, adorable, and so right in his clothes.

"Yeah, I am wearing just your sweater and socks." Olivia said pointedly pulling down the sweater.

Elliot looked at her confused.

"That's all I am wearing." Olivia said with emphasis her cheeks flushed pink.

Suddenly, it dawned on Elliot what she meant. Olivia was wearing only his sweater and socks nothing else. He sudden needed to sit down, badly.

A/N: Up next, a cozy ankle checkup. Hope you like this chapter. I am sorry for the delay posting I was having some problems with the website. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**One Snowy Night**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia captured her lower lip between her teeth studying the look on Elliot's face. His eyes met hers. Olivia swallowed hard at the expression in them, dark and narrowed, lustful. Elliot placed Olivia carefully down on one end of the sofa before sitting down just a little bit above her. He reached down placing both her feet in his lap as he gently slipped his oversized sock from her bad ankle.

Elliot tried desperately to focus on Olivia's injured ankle and not the fact that she lay mere inches from him in nothing but his sweater. His hands itched with desire and temptation to push that sweater up and off so he could pull her sweet body underneath his. Visions of her naked warm willing body underneath his pressed against him as he entered her flashed through his mind. He looked down at her ankle forcing his vision to stay on the ankle and only the ankle because if his eyes strayed even a little normal to the curvy expanse of tan legs in front of him he was most certainly going to lose it and take her right there with Fin and Munch in the next room.

Olivia watched Elliot carefully remove her sock actually his sock from her foot. He slowly unwrapped the ace bandage. Olivia smiled a little when she noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He was incredibly gentle as he cradled her foot.

Elliot sat the ace bandage to the side and inspected Olivia's foot. The skin was purple and blue in combination with an odd shade of green. Her ankle was still swollen and there was a large healing cut along the side where her foot had been caught in the car. "I think we need to ice this." Elliot said.

Olivia shivered at the thought of cold on her foot after the cold of the water and their walk in the snow she had started to think that she might never be warm again.

"Does it hurt much?" Elliot asked placing his hand over ankle.

"Not really except when I have to put weight on it." Olivia replied.

"You're not supposed to put weight on it." Elliot's voice was stern until he caught her eye. His gaze softened looking over at her. Her big brown eyes focused on his. Her hair fell in disheveled waves past her shoulders so natural. And she kept sinking those perfect white teeth into that equally perfect full rosy pink lower lip completely unaware of what that expression did to him.

"My calf hurt a little I think from keeping my ankle straight." Olivia reached down massaging the back of her calf only to feel Elliot's fingers push hers away. Olivia looked up at him questioningly.

"I got it." Elliot voice was low and husky as his fingers splayed out along the back of her calf kneading the muscle there.

Olivia left out a little moan as his hands worked her stiffened muscle. She slipped down on the sofa extending her leg further into his lap.

Elliot shifted using both his hands to massage her calf muscles. Her skin was incredibly smooth and soft under his fingertips. Elliot moved his fingers upward slight letting the tips slip past her lower calf to her knee as he caressed.

"Mmm." Olivia closed her eyes sinking lower into the sofa cushions. Could you orgasm from somebody rubbing your leg? Olivia could feel her body flush with heat as Elliot's fingers worked themselves higher on her leg. She could not believe how good this felt, everywhere. God, help her if he touched her anywhere really sensitive.

Elliot tugged her leg further into his lap as he caressed her thigh just above her knee kneading both the front and back.

Olivia moaned letting her legs separate a little squishing down further moving her body closer to Elliot's magical fingers.

Elliot groaned watching her shifting. Her legs were separated just a little and Elliot eyes were focused between them straining wanting to push that sweater out of the way so he could see her. He opened her legs a little more as he massaged her thigh higher and higher. His fingertips grazed the hem of the sweater. "Olivia." Elliot's voice was strained.

Olivia responded by sliding so that she was almost lying on the sofa and her upper thigh was close to approaching his lap. Her other leg shifted rubbing against his erection. Oh god, he was hard. Oh god, he was really hard. Olivia's eyes fluttered open looking down at Elliot's hands as they worked her thigh slowly but intently. She looked at his lap where his pants were tented his erection standing up straight. She rubbed her good leg against his erection and was rewarded with a moan.

Elliot grunted feeling her leg rubbing his erection. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs as his hands slid slightly under the sweater. He was so close. "Please." Elliot pleaded.

"Yes, yes, El." Olivia whispered meeting his intense gaze.

"I don't want to stop." Elliot whispered wanting to make sure she understood.

"I don't want you to stop." Olivia whispered back breathlessly.

"I want to touch you, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. God, his voice was so low and serious.

"I want to touch you inside."

Olivia whimpered.

"I want put my fingers in you, Liv."

Olivia nodded rapidly. Olivia could not remember the last time she had been touched by any man there. Her heart thudded inside her chest. And this man was Elliot. She knew she was wet. The ache between her legs was blindingly intense. "Touch me, please." Olivia moaned.

"Okay, guys your spam special is ready." Fin announced as he and Munch entered the room carrying plates.

Elliot let out a string of curse words underneath his breath as Olivia shifted up into a sitting position tugging her sweater down. Elliot grabbed a sofa cushion placing it not so discreetly over his erection.

Fin watched amused as Benson and Stabler attempted to look innocent and proper. If the flush in their faces and their accelerated breathing didn't give them away then the pillow in Stabler's lap certainly did.

"How's the ankle?" Munch asked settling into a chair.

"I think I am going to check and see if there is some bags to put some snow in so we can ice it or maybe the frig has some frozen food." Elliot replied.

Munch nodded. "That's a good idea but you may want to make sure you put a little south of your where your hands were if you want it to work."

Olivia and Elliot blushed furiously.

Fin decided to save them some embarrassment. "Guess what else we found? Marshmallows, we can have them for desert."

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. Next up, a little marshmallow party by the fire, some sharing and reminiscing from the fab four, and will Olivia and Elliot take the next step? Let me know your thoughts…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 7

The light from the fire bounced off the walls of the small living room. Olivia and Elliot sat side by side on the floor in front of the couch. Fin and Munch sat across from them in front of the smaller love seat.

"So…" Munch started waving his marshmallow stick in the direction of Fin. "Worst case ever?"

Fin rolled his eyes. "You always ask these strange outta nowhere questions, man. Worst case when have we ever had a good case?"

Munch grinned. "Never but humor me."

"Okay, the case with my nephew." Fin said bluntly.

Munch nodded. "That was pretty bad."

Olivia nodded as well remembering all too well how she had to go to IAB and explain the situation with her brother.

Elliot hated that case as well remembering having to come clean about covering up Kathleen's DUI.

"Stabler?" Munch asked.

"Any case involving Dean Porter or Dana." Elliot said without hesitating.

Olivia's eyes widened. "All our cases and that is what you pick."

"I hate him and I got shot twice when she was around." Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, I can see Dana but I didn't know you hated Porter that much."

Fin bit into his marshmallow. "I did. He is even more of an ass than normal when Porter is around."

"Thank you, Fin." Elliot said dryly. "I really appreciate that."

"You can sometimes be an ass that shouldn't be a news flash." Fin replied.

Munch laughed. "How about you, Liv?"

Olivia bit down on her lower lip. There was a long litany of terrible cases for her from Vivian Arliss to Sealview. "I don't think I have any one case."

"Come on, Liv there has to be one?" Munch asked.

"Victor Gitano." Olivia said the name quietly. That case had almost cost her Elliot in more ways than one.

Elliot's hand was resting on the floor beside hers hearing her say that name he slipped his hand into hers curling his fingers around hers. He hated that bastard he had almost cost him Olivia. He would never forget that moment in the train station when Gitano looked right at him and slid that knife across Olivia's throat, his heart had stopped in that moment.

Olivia looked down totally caught off guard by Elliot's gesture. His hand was warm against hers as he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"What about you, old man?" Fin asked.

"A case in Baltimore, this guy broke in the house tied up the family, raped the daughters and wife right in front of the husband then killed them all execution style leaving the husband last." Munch said staring at the fire.

"That's awful, Munch." Olivia whispered.

Munch nodded.

"Okay, now that were all thoroughly depressed maybe we can talk about some more enjoyable memories." Fin said.

"You're not going to ask our best case, are you?" Elliot said laughing. "I think it might be sick to have a best case working in SVU."

Fin laughed too.

Olivia smirked. "I don't know I kind of liked working with Babs McDuffy."

Elliot groaned.

Fin started laughing. "What did she call you Assy McBig pants or something."

"I kind liked when she laid that big kiss on you." Olivia laughed.

Elliot smirked at her. "Well, did you like that kiss you laid on Stuckey?"

Munch scrunched his nose. "That is so gross, Liv."

Olivia glared at Elliot. "I was saving your ass if you recall. You didn't have to remind me."

Elliot smiled at her. "Sorry, you did save my ass."

"That is better." Olivia said.

"Your foot is supposed to be elevated, Liv." Elliot said nodding to her foot.

Olivia smiled and rested her foot on top of Elliot's. "See it is elevated."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

Fin grinned. "Do you know what the first thing I asked Munch when I started."

Olivia and Elliot both looked over at Fin.

"How long have Benson and Stabler been together?" Fin said.

"Yeah only he thought you guys were together in the biblical sense." Munch said laughing.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Everybody thinks that. Did you happen to notice I didn't have a ring and he did?"

Fin shrugged. "What was I supposed to think you guys split your lunch, drank out of each other cups, and finished each other sentences and Stabler's eyes were pretty much permanently glued to your ass."

Olivia raised her eyebrow looking over at Elliot.

"What you've got a great ass. I might have been married but I wasn't blind." Elliot said.

Munch laughed at Olivia. "Are you blushing, Benson cause I have to agree with Stabler on this one. How about you Fin?"

"Well, I think of you like a sister Liv but you are pretty hot." Fin said. "Your ass is fine."

Olivia's face burned. "Thanks. Okay, time for a new topic."

"I remember when Cragen introduced us I kept thinking Kathy is going to kill me." Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

Fin smiled. "Now, you don't have to worry about that."

Olivia feeling the conversation veering into a very personal direction decided to change the topic quickly. "Favorite ADA?"

"There have been so many." Munch said. "Alex."

Olivia grinned. "Me too."

Fin and Elliot answered at the same time. "Casey."

Olivia rubbed her toes against Elliot's and felt him slide his hand from hers to slip it around the back of her shoulder letting her head rest gently on his shoulder. The movement felt incredibly right and incredibly natural.

Elliot played with Olivia hair as she leaned against his shoulder. "How about why you picked SVU?"

"You guys weren't drafted damn I knew it was a conspiracy." Munch smirked.

"I'll go first since you guys already know why I joined. I wanted to help women like my mom." Olivia said quietly.

"I want to make a difference and help people who really needed it." Fin said.

"I wanted to help people who didn't have a voice who couldn't defend themselves and when I had kids it just solidified that." Elliot replied.

"That case in Baltimore we worked the homicide but I hated what that man did to those girls. I wanted to make a difference and there was an opening." Munch cracked.

Fin grabbed the sofa pillow smacking him in the head. "Man, you suck."

Olivia yawned.

Elliot looked at her. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."

Olivia nodded. "I really want to take a shower. Do you think we have enough electricity that we aren't going to push it?" The lights had blinked several times earlier.

"Quick shower should be okay." Elliot said. "I'll go first since I am faster."

"That's nothing to brag about, El." Munch smirked only to be rewarded by another pillow smacking him in the head this time from Elliot.

A/N: Next up a shower and an unexpected consequence of the good kind. If you want it, super smut ahead. Let me know what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 8

Olivia smiled stretching. She carefully lifted her leg off of Elliot's while she watched Elliot shift up onto his knees. Elliot leaned forward sliding his arms underneath her legs scooping her up in his arms.

"You guys heading upstairs?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it's late." Elliot said.

Munch winked at Elliot. "Yeah it is so late!"

Elliot gave him a warning look. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Liv, don't let the bed bugs or Stabler bite." Munch called out as they rounded the corner.

"You are so weird old man." Fin said shaking his head. "You do know Elliot could totally kick your ass, right?"

Munch grinned at him his eyes bright over his glasses which had slid down his nose. "Everybody loves me, Fin even you." Munch grunted as the pillow smacked him in the head.

Upstairs, Elliot deposited Olivia in front of the fire. He threw in an extra log stirring the fire.

"You do know that I could have done that right?" Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"You're injured." Elliot said.

"It is a sprained ankle, El." Olivia replied bluntly.

Elliot leaned down cupping her ankle in his hand he held it up slightly brushing a soft kiss against her skin just above the sock. "It is a pretty special ankle, Liv."

Olivia mouth dropped open her mind unable to form any semblance of coherent thought. She just sat there open mouthed as Elliot deposited her leg carefully down on the rug and stood up.

"I am going to take a quick shower and then I'll help you get settled." Elliot said turning and walking into the bathroom.

Olivia sat there slightly dumfounded and more than slightly flushed. She stared at the bathroom door which being old had not shut completely hearing the shower start. God, her partner was naked in the shower not ten feet away from her. Completely naked, wet and completely naked damn she was going to need a cold shower. Olivia watched the door for about five minutes before she crawled up on her knees shifting to a standing position being careful to put most of her weight on one foot. She made her way closer to the door but not making a beeline for it so if she got a little peak she could convince herself it was not intentional. She was just walking a bit testing her ankle not trying to catch a glimpse of her naked partner silhouette beneath a shower curtain or glass door no she was just exercising her ankle. As she neared the door she had convinced herself it would be a small peak not even as much as seeing him at work with his shirt off. Olivia shifted slightly catching the door causing it to open just a little more and oh my god. Olivia's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

The old shower door was stuck at the back of the shower not allowing it to close all the way causing Elliot to have angled the water head inward to avoid flooding the floor with water. Elliot's head was tilted down as the water cascaded over the back of his thick neck downward. One hand rested against the tile. Olivia's eyes followed the thick masculine wrist up to the well-muscled bicep and over to the broad shoulder. Her eyes dropped downward taking in the chiseled chest glistening with the rivets of water running down it as it narrowed to his taunt abdomen. His stomach muscles were clenched and Olivia eyes drifted further down taking in the sight of his hand fisting his penis. She could see the dark patch of hair from which his erection emerged. His hand worked up and down at a rapid pace. Olivia watched in utter fascination her eyes wide taking in his girth and length. His penis didn't even fit his hand. Olivia never good with math or estimates swallowed hard guessing he was probably more than eight inches in length. Elliot grunted and moaned stunning Olivia with his next action. "Oh god, yes Olivia." Elliot moaned.

"Omyfkgd." Olivia stammered out losing her balance and gripping the door handle before she toppled to the floor.

Elliot lifted his head and turned to look at her.

Olivia let out a strangled sound at look on his face before she turned shutting the door behind her and hobbling over to the uncovered bed. Olivia covered her face in total embarrassment. Oh god, oh god, he was going to kill her. Olivia rolled over burying her face in the uncovered mattress groaning at her own stupidity at the least he was going to think she was a pervert.

"Liv?" Elliot said softly.

Olivia stayed with her face in the mattress maybe she could stay this way because she sure as hell could not turn around and face her partner. She felt the bed dip as Elliot sat on it. She felt his fingers brush against her hair.

"Liv, honey turn around please." Elliot asked.

"No, I'll just stay here. Thank you." Olivia voice replied slightly muffled.

"Liv, I am the one who should be embarrassed not you." Elliot said his voice low.

Olivia shivered slight at the huskiness of his tone. She twisted slowly around on her back keeping her eyes shut her cheeks pink with color. "I am so sorry, El."

"Are you going to look at me, Liv?" Elliot said.

"Maybe in five to ten." Olivia replied as she caught her lower lip between her teeth.

Elliot chucked. "I don't think I can wait that long, Benson."

"For what?" Olivia whispered.

"I don't think I can wait that long to see those beautiful brown eyes." Elliot whispered back.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly to find herself under the scrutiny of Elliot's intense hooded gaze. She swallowed hard pressing her legs together an attempt to quench the ache between them. "What are we doing, El?" Olivia whispered.

A/N: So I guess I am a bit of a tease because I am going to end it there before the super smut. What do think they are doing or going to do? Let me know what you want and what you think


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A/N: Okay, here is the chapter I think everyone is waiting for. I hope it has been worth the waiting. I want to thank everyone for their reviews they make my day! Just in case you're thinking this is going to be another Olivia and Elliot have sex, have to deal with Kathy story, this isn't that story! The car wreck was just the beginning of their drama and the blizzard just the beginning of their troubles! **

One Snowy Night

Chapter 9

"What are we doing, El?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot trailed his index finger lightly down her cheek. "I think we are making love." Elliot whispered huskily as his finger traced the soft curvature of her face.

Olivia's whole body trembled at his words as his eyes bore into hers with an intensity she had never seen before.

Elliot leaned forward slipping one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He scooped her up off the uncovered mattress and carried her to the thick plush rug in front of the fire where they had spent the previous night in each other's arms. Elliot sat her down carefully before standing up and walking over to turn off the light bathing the room in darkness except for the light of the fire. Elliot's hand slid to the knot in his towel loosening it as he dropped the towel from his waist tossing it on the bed as he walked back to Olivia. His eyes focused on hers.

Olivia gulped unable to tear her eyes from Elliot's the need in them so deep and acute it literally took her breath away. He kneeled naked in front of her his hands finding the edge of his sweater that she was wearing searching her eyes seeking her permission. Olivia nodded silently raising her hands up as the soft sweater slid up over her hips across her ribs and over her head. Olivia sat in front of him completely naked with the bathed in the firelight her skin taking on an ethereal glow. Her legs rubbed together in nervous excitement and want. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Elliot would hear it.

Elliot's eyes drifted downward slowly over her full soft pink mouth that was now slightly parted to her lovely neck long and incredibly delicate looking as the firelight danced off her caramel colored skin. He eased her back down on the rug laying her body out in front of him. His eyes dropped lower taking in her full breasts which lay slightly spread on her chest. Elliot reached out his hand shaking slightly as he touched her skin intimately for the first time. His fingers traced her skin above the mounds of her breasts. It was soft and warm so different from his skin. Her nipples puckered at the touch of his hand on her breast. Elliot groaned looking at the darker brown skin wrinkling in excitement around her nipple.

Olivia tried to contain both the inward and outward shaking of her body as Elliot's hungry gaze raked over her body his calloused finger tips moved across the skin of her breast avoiding the nipple instead sliding down to cupping the full weight of her breast in his hand. Olivia let out a low moan as he gently squeezed her left breast in his hand. His thumb moved softly caressing the skin stroking up and outward to graze her peaked nipple. Olivia arched unashamedly off the rug.

Elliot's thumb moved back and forth across the distended peak feeling its texture. He moved his fingers up to join his thumb rubbing her nipple before tugging it lightly between his fingers.

Olivia's fingers splayed out in the thick plush rug beneath her body clutching at its fibers. She thrust her breast up eagerly into his hands. "Elliot…" Olivia moaned.

Elliot's groin tightened hearing her moan his name her voice unbelievably low. Elliot lowered his head flicking his tongue across her nipple. He licked again and again before suckling at her nipple his tongue moving quickly back and forth across the surface.

"Oh my god!" Olivia moaned her right hand cupping the back of his head keeping his head firmly in place as his tongue lapped at her nipple. The apex of her thighs ached with an intensity that Olivia in forty something years had never encountered before.

Elliot pulled back letting her wet peak slip from his warm mouth moving to her other breast that his hand had already thumbed to its peak. "You taste so good." Elliot growled as he eagerly sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Olivia writhed underneath him spreading her legs. She felt his hardness lying against her thigh. Her core ached for him.

Elliot sucked at her nipple before lightly biting it rewarded with the feel of her bare core pressing wet and warm against his thigh. He lifted his head kissing his way down her rib cage his hands massaging in the wake of his wet open mouth kisses. Elliot grunted kissing her hip bone that slightly protruded before kissing across her lower abdomen to the other side taking in the slight dip and curve of her belly. He lifted her legs spreading them apart she offered no resistance opening her legs eagerly as he settled between them. Elliot looked at her mound completely bare. His fingers slowly stroked her watching her hips rock and thrust upward. His fingers moved lower grazing her outer labia. He gently opened them taking in her glistening pink tissue. "God, Olivia." Elliot whispered his fingers moved up and down the now slippery folds. He moved up to the top. He lifted her clitoral hood pulling it back gently taking in the pink-red glistening nub. Elliot stroked it with pads of his first two fingers slow at first listening to her rapidly increasing breathing watching it redden and swell under his touch.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Olivia panted. "Elliot, god it feels so good. Please!"

Elliot moved steadily up her body leaving his fingers dancing on her clit. He moved up situating his body between her open warm thighs. "Open your eyes, Olivia." Elliot commanded.

Olivia blinked focusing on his hot gaze. "El!" She asked pleadingly.

Elliot leaned forward his mouth grazing hers. It was the first time their lips touched. Elliot moaned at the absolute rightness of it. His mouth and her mouth moved together as one locking onto each other. Olivia gasped into his open mouth as she felt the head of him penetrate her opening. She felt him warm and hard as he pushed snuggly into her tight opening.

Elliot wrenched his mouth away crying out. "God, Liv." His whole body shook in an effort not to come from the sensation of entering her the first time. It was like slipping into nirvana. Her body inside was warm, wet, and tight. Elliot's cock jerked inside as he rubbed snuggly against the bare warm wetness of her channel. "Olivia…"

Olivia moaned her body clamping tightly against the intrusion. She could feel every inch of him inside of her the hotness of his cock, the hardness of him, and every little move of him inside her body. Her mind registering the fact that it was the first time she had a man bare inside no condom no barriers just their bodies their skin rubbing against each other. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist her hands moving down his back to cup his ass. Her fingers squeezed him feeling the muscles of his ass clenching as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Elliot groaned as he moved inside her his thrusts quickly picking up speed as her sheath hugged him tighter and tighter. "Olivia, god baby." Elliot leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you. You feel so good inside."

Olivia's legs trembled and tightened on Elliot's hips. "El…" Olivia whimpered. "I love you, too. Oh god!" Olivia's body tightened around his cock as his thrusts sped up. She clung to his ass her fingers digging in holding on despite the slipperiness of sweat that was building up between them. She was so close. She felt herself growing hotter and slicker. The sensation between her legs building as he moved in and out. "Oh god, more! Oh! Elliot, there! God, yesssss!" Olivia's eyes widened as surprise as she clung to Elliot and the most exquisite orgasm rolled across her body. Her inner muscles clamped down hard pulsating on Elliot's cock as he rubbed against her hitting that same spot over and over. Her body keened with the pleasure of it. She whimpered tears sliding from her eyes as Elliot kept going. It felt so good it almost hurt. She cried out. "Elliot!"

Elliot slipped both his hands under her arms curling around her shoulders holding her in place as he thrust into her relentlessly frenzied pounding into her body marking her inside and out as his. He thrust impossibly deep and held spilling inside her coating her insides with his fluids. "Olivia!"

Olivia felt him filling her with his warm fluids mixing with hers some of their combined fluids dripping out as he collapsed on top of her. Olivia felt him breathing hard on top of her his breath coming in pants beside her ear as he gasped for air. Olivia stroked his back gently just her fingertips grazing the warm sweaty skin.

"Oh god, Liv." Elliot gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. "Are you okay, baby?" Elliot lifted his head resting on his forearms he brushed a strand of her sweaty hair back from her forehead. His eyes took in the tears on her cheeks. "Baby, did I hurt you?" Elliot asked softly thumbing away her tears.

Olivia shook her head. "I love you. I haven't ever made love like that." Olivia whispered. "It was so…"

Elliot kissed her lips softly. "There are no words, baby. I haven't either not like that."

Olivia smiled pulling him back down on top of her.

Elliot pressed a soft kiss to her ear. "I love you. I want to stay inside you, Liv. Are you comfortable?"

Olivia nodded turning her head to kiss the back of his head softly her fingers rubbing his neck. "Yes. I love you, too so much El."

Olivia and Elliot fell into a deep slumber their bodies replete with relaxation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 10

Olivia's eyes opened slowly. The room was now draped in that middle of the night darkness except for the faint orange light of the fire burning low to her right. She shivered slightly though still cloaked in the warmth of Elliot's body lying on top of hers. She could feel his warm breath tickling the skin of her neck along with rise and fall of his bare chest against her breasts. Her thighs ached from their position spread apart with his weight resting between and on top of them. Olivia's feet rested just below Elliot's butt on the back of his thighs. Olivia shifted slightly realizing they were still intimately connected. His penis was soft inside her. Olivia blushed at the realization at the intimacy. It was completely foreign for her to wake up in a man's arms let alone with him inside her. Olivia Benson did not indulge in such intimacy. Yet, here she was tangled up connected in the most intimate way possible with her partner and best friend. Overwhelmed, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's torso hugging him tightly.

Elliot's eyes opened now even though he had registered Olivia's waking up moments ago. His body attuned to hers every movement, every shift no matter how imperceptible. "Liv?" Elliot questioned his voice soft and low against her ear.

Olivia turned her head causing Elliot to rise up slightly lifting his own head and resting his weight on his forearms.

"You okay?" Elliot asked looking down at her meeting her brown eyes the expression in them taking his breath away. Elliot had never got to see this side of his partner, her were eyes open and unguarded, her expression soft and relaxed as she returned his gaze.

"I am fine," Olivia whispered her eyes focused on his. Olivia swallowed hard at the intenseness of his expression. "I do need one thing, though."

Elliot gently ran his thumb across the soft skin of her cheek relishing the feeling of it under his fingertips. "What do you need, baby?"

Olivia felt her insides melt at the term of endearment, another intimacy that she was not familiar with. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Elliot laughed softly. "Okay, I think we can manage that."

"I am glad you think so." Olivia said softly. "I don't think I can walk."

Elliot leaned down softly placing a gentle kiss against her mouth. "I can carry you, honey. Don't worry."

Olivia smiled against his lips kissing him back. Their lips pressed together softly and repeatedly shifting just enough to open so their tongues could explore. Olivia moaned as his tongue pushed inside past her teeth licking and exploring her mouth. She felt him press his lower body eagerly against hers, pushing his now hardening cock further inside her. "El, bathroom." Olivia moaned the words when their mouth's mutually broke for air.

Elliot groaned as he pulled himself back. He lifted himself up and off of her. He groaned again in protest as his cock slid from inside its warm, wet home.

Olivia pulled her legs together slowly moaning a little at their stiffness. She sat up feeling the stickiness of their lovemaking between her thighs. She felt one of Elliot's hand slide under her knees while the other slipped around her bare back.

"Hold on, Liv." Elliot said as he scooped her up.

Olivia looped her arm around Elliot's neck letting her head drop softly against his chest as he carried her to the bathroom.

Elliot carefully let Olivia's legs down in the bathroom giving her a couple of seconds to steady herself. He kissed the top of her head. "Call when you done, okay?"

Olivia nodded her eyes connecting with his in the darkness before he turned to walk out leaving her alone in the bathroom. Olivia quickly used the bathroom hearing the crackling from the fire knowing Elliot was probably adding some more logs. She sighed longingly at the shower, the one she had missed earlier in the evening. It had been more than worth it.

Elliot gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Olivia said softly.

Elliot smiled as he entered the bathroom. Olivia was leaning against the sink balancing herself on one leg keeping her weight off her injured ankle. The light from the flickering candle on the counter bounced off her skin beautifully highlighting her body. Elliot could feel the pull in his groin watching the light catch the soft angles of her face and body. His eyes roaming downward taking in her full breasts watching her nipple tighten under his hungry gaze dipping lower to the slope of her stomach and the apex of her thighs. "God, you are beautiful."

Olivia's face flushed with color. She lurched forward slipping her arms around his neck pressing her body fully against his. Her lips kissed along the line of his collarbone.

Elliot slipped his arms around her back letting them dip low sliding over her tight ass. Elliot kneaded the muscles there cupping her cheeks and pressing her tighter to his body. His lips kissed her forehead before proceeding downward as her mouth moved upward. They met in the middle their mouths slamming together impatiently. They kissed insistently nipping at one another's mouth in their eagerness. Elliot grasped her thighs lifting her up onto the bathroom counter. He stepped between her legs not breaking contact with her mouth thrusting his tongue in.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped into his mouth feeling him thrust back inside her. "El…" Olivia moaned.

"God," Elliot grunted. "Oh god. Fuck."

Olivia moaned feeling him pushing working his self into her tightness.

"Liv-" Elliot gasped. "God, baby." Elliot reached between them cupping the inside of her thigh pushing it out. "Oh, honey. You are so tight. Open your legs a little more, please. I want inside all the way."

Olivia's fingers clutched at Elliot's biceps feeling him opening her with both his hands and his cock.

"Oh, yes. Just like that. That's it baby." Elliot cooed between kisses as he seated himself fully inside her. His hips rocked against her.

Olivia kissed Elliot's jawline feeling the stubble that had started to cover his face. Her hips met his every thrust. Her hands now caressed up his arms to loop around his neck eagerly.

Elliot lifted his mouth from hers, his breath coming fast and uneven. "You still want that shower?" Elliot asked as if reading her mind.

Olivia's eyes at half-mast focused on his. "Yeah."

Elliot nodded capturing her mouth in a soft kiss before slowly pulling out of her.

"Elliot," Olivia moaned confused.

"Just a second sweetheart," Elliot turned and went back in the bedroom. He returned just a few seconds later with another candle. He tipped it into the one on the counter lighting it before walking to the shower. He sat the candle on the ledge before turning on the shower spray adjusting it. He picked up the second candle sitting it on the ledge as well. He slipped back between Olivia's legs kissing her mouth entering her with both his tongue and cock at the same time.

Olivia moaned at the simultaneously sweet intrusion wrapping her legs once again around his waist.

Elliot picked her up walking with her inside her before stepping into the shower.

Olivia shivered feeling the warmth of the water cascading down her back. Elliot pressed her against the shower wall moving in and out of her steadily. Olivia felt the coolness of the tile combined with the heat of Elliot and the water. Her eyes opened focusing on his face taking in the closed eyes parted mouth tight jaw. The candles flickered over Elliot highlighting the angles of his face and blissfulness of his expression.

"I love you." Elliot whispered as he moved inside her. "So much, Olivia. For so long. It has always been you."

Olivia felt a tear slide down her cheek her body shaking with emotion. "I love you." Olivia whispered the words feeling her body turning and tightening. "El!"

Elliot grunted feeling the telltale clasp of her internal muscles signaling her orgasm. She clenched tightly on his cock. "Oh yes, oh god yes, oh baby! God, that is it cum on my cock while I cum in you! Oh god, Olivia you feel so good!"

Olivia cried out as Elliot continued to thrust drawing out her orgasm. She felt him give one final thrust deep and hard. Olivia whimpered feeling his fluid spilling into her. She dropped her head to his chest and tightened her legs around his waist in response wanting to hold it all in.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Elliot eased himself out of her. He gently helped her wash supporting her already exhausted body before carrying her back to their rug in front of their fire. They fell back to sleep naked their bodies intertwined together.

Elliot woke up the next morning his arm immediately tightened on Olivia's stomach pulling her warm body back against his.

"El?" Olivia stirred.

Elliot groaned when he heard the knock repeat and realized what had woken him.

"You guys up?" Fin asked.

"No!" Olivia yelled rolling over burying her face in Elliot's warm chest.

Fin's laughter could be heard through the door.

"What's up, Fin?" Elliot grumbled.

"I think we should go for a walk." Fin said.

Olivia lifted her head looking at Elliot. "Did he say go for a _walk_?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Fin smirked at her response. "You're not exactly quiet, Benson. Yeah, I said a walk. We need to see if we can find some help or maybe a car. There is definitely not enough food to keep us here and who knows when that generator might stop."

Elliot sighed running his hand down his face. He knew Fin was right they could not afford to sit around waiting to be rescued. "Okay."

Olivia sat up clutching the comforter to her chest.

"Meet you downstairs in ten, man." Fin said before turning and walking down the stairs.

"Liv, he is right." Elliot said.

"I know." Olivia said. "I think my ankle may hold up for a walk."

"No."

"Elliot."

"No."

Olivia glared at him.

"No way, Olivia." Elliot reached for his pants pulling them on. "I am not risking you getting hurt any worse."

Olivia's expression softened somewhat. "I want you to stay."

Elliot grinned widely.

Olivia groaned. "Do not start getting cocky on me, Stabler."

Elliot reached for her pulling her onto his lap. "I want to stay, too." Elliot whispered between kisses. "_Badly_, but I need to get us out of here."

Olivia nodded in understanding.

"Really, _badly_." Elliot whispered against her mouth.

Olivia playfully pushed him away. "Go get dressed and go help Fin."

Elliot smiled pulling on his shirt. He kissed her again. He walked to the door stopping to turn around. "I love you."

Olivia smiled at him. "I love you."

Elliot and Fin decided to walk in alternate direction from the road hoping to find something different like another house, phone, or car. As they left the house, neither of them noticed the sparks coming from the generator. They walked about five miles without seeing anything but more snow. Dejected, they headed back to the house.

Olivia had redressed in Elliot's sweater and an old pair of long johns she found. She called out to Munch sniffing and smelling something odd.

"Yeah, Liv?" Munch said as he walked up the stairs.

Olivia stood at the top a perplexed expression on her face. "Do you smell that?"

Munch sniffed. "Yeah, what is it? It smells like burning."

Fin and Elliot turned the corner, the house coming into view.

"I can't believe we found nothing." Fin groused.

Elliot nodded. "We'll rest and regroup. We can try another direction." Elliot looked up at the house his thoughts already on Olivia. He was staring directly at it when it exploded filling the air with fire and smoke.

A/N: I know that I promised to update sooner. Program glitch, meaning I did not have any software on which to update. I hope you like this chapter; I think my writing got a little rusty so I hope it reads better than I think it does. Did Much and Olivia escape before the explosion? What will Fin and Elliot do? Can anybody survive with no shelter? Next chapter answers, if you would like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 11

They were a half mile away yet they both felt the heat of the blast, could smell the smoke pillowing out and filling the air. Fin blinked rapidly staring in amazement as the house leveled itself to the ground in one solitary blast it was nothing more than a pile of blazing fire. Fin looked at Elliot standing there the expressions crossing his face, painful.

"El," Fin started.

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed her name as he took off running through the knee deep snow. "Olivia!"

Fin took off running after him struggling with the snow amazed at how much distance Elliot had already put between them. Fin squinted his eyes against the heavy smoke that filled the air. The fire was not abating still crackling sending up sparks of orange and red. The cackling crackle of combustion filling the air drowning out Elliot's screams.

Elliot stumbled in the snow as he approached the house, the smoke filling his throat as he continued to scream her name. "Olivia!"

On the backside of the house near the line of the trees, two figures laid face down in the snow, pieces of debris covering their bodies unmoving as the fire encroaching on them.

Back in New York City at the 1-6, Captain Donald Cragen was done. Done with worrying and waiting, he picked up the phone and made the call.

George Huang entered his office quietly as he was hanging up the phone. "Don, the FBI said they will give us a chopper in two days."

"I got a chopper tomorrow." Don said hanging up the phone.

"From where?" Huang asked surprised.

"Alexandra Cabot and when we leave tomorrow she will be on it with me." Cragen said. "Alex's parents have quite a bit of money and her dad is making arrangements for everything."

"Great. I am sure their okay, Don." George said softly.

"Yeah, they better be okay or I will kill them for not being in touch." Cragen's eyes went to his bottom drawer where an over twenty year old unopened bottle of vodka sat. "They drive me crazy, George but their like my kids. If anything were to happen…" Don stopped himself unable to finish the sentence he pressed his lips together tightly. "They will be fine."

George nodded sending up a silent prayer that they were right and that all four of them would be okay. They had to be.

Fin screamed at Elliot. "Elliot! You can't go in there!" There wasn't even a there to go in.

"Fuck you! Olivia!" Elliot tried to get closer as another burst rose up from the fire sending a ball of black smoke in the air. "Liv!"

Fin grabbed Elliot tackling him to the ground. "You cannot go in there, Elliot!"

"Get off me," Elliot said struggling to get himself away from Fin's tightening grip. "Let me go!"

"No!" Fin yelled holding onto him. "We have to hope they got out!"

"Olivia!" Elliot screamed again.

Around the other side of the house, Olivia stirred and coughed almost choking first on the snow in her face then on the smoke filling the air. The heat was too close, the smoke to heavy as it filled the air forcing Olivia to lift herself up. They needed to get out of here. "Munch," Olivia said shaking the figure next to her. She lifted a board off his head grimacing when she saw the blood. "Munch!" Olivia said louder this time.

"Ow! Not so loud, Benson." Munch coughed.

Olivia felt tears slip down her cheeks as she gave Munch a tight hug. Olivia pulled back when she heard him say something. "What, John?" Olivia asked wiping her tears away.

"Feel free to do that anytime, okay." John Munch said winking at her.

Olivia shook her head at him. She heard something in the distance that sounded like her name. "Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Elliot said grabbing Fin's arm.

Fin listened trying to hear something beside the wind and the fire. He waited several seconds. "Yeah, it sounds like Liv!"

"Olivia!" They screamed her name in unison listening for a response to direct them as to where she might be."

Olivia heard there scream and struggled up grabbing Munch pulling him up as well. Munch winced grabbing his head. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I have a good hard head. Let's get out of here." Munch said stumbling with Olivia around to the side of the house. They made their way along the tree line to the other side of the house. Olivia spotted Elliot and Fin first. "Elliot, Fin over here!" Olivia yelled trying to balance herself and Munch.

Elliot and Fin both took off running toward them. Elliot got there first sliding his arms around Olivia he pulled her into a tight hug burying his face in her neck. Olivia felt the wetness of his tears against the skin of her neck. I love you he whispered over and over to her. Olivia whispered the words back tears coursing down her own cheeks. Fin grabbed Munch and gave him a quick hug using his arm to support his partner.

Olivia cried harder hugging Elliot tightly reaching her fingers out to grab Fin's hand as well as relief flooded them all. They all turned at the last boom of the fire watching the house their shelter burn into a pile of ashes.

Olivia shivered despite Elliot's arms wrapped around her as she stood there in only his sweater, long johns, and soaked socks. Fear started to build inside her as she wondered what the hell they were going to do now with no shelter, no clothes for the elements, and no food.

A/N: Everybody can thank 14luvinsvu for the quick update. I have more planned for this story if you want. A night with no shelter, a surprising rescue, and a few more sweet moments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 12

As the fire turned to black embers they all stood to the side cold, scared, and shocked. Elliot looked around them at the direction that they had come from and the direction in front of them thick with a forest of pines. He looked up at the winter sky that was already clouding with the early darkness that winter brings daily, he knew they need to move fast before the darkness and cold crept in and there would be no alternatives.

Olivia shivered. "El?"

"We need to go." Elliot said.

Fin nodded surveying the scene in front of him amazement still clouding his features. He knew Stabler was right they needed to move to find some shelter for the night.

Munch looked at both of them his gaze shifting from Elliot to Fin and back again. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Elliot looked around at the house and tree line surrounding it. "We go in the only direction left. We came from the north, we know what is there. Fin and I hit the south side this morning and there was nothing so that leaves us with the trees to the East or the trees to the West." Elliot said his brows furrowed with worry.

"I've always been an East Coast, guy. Let's head East." Munch said making his best lame attempt at a joke.

Elliot smiled and nodded. He turned around. "Liv, come on I will carry you." Elliot waited for her to jump on his back figuring it would be the easiest way to carry her for the hike they would need to make.

"I can walk." Olivia said. "I walked with John earlier when my ankle hurts I will let you guys know."

Elliot turned around. "No way, Olivia. That ankle is possibly broken."

"I couldn't walk on it if it were broken. And if it is broken, it certainly won't hurt to walk on it some more." Olivia started for the tree line making sure to keep any pain off her face. Elliot could not carry her the entire way.

"Okay, well how about the fact that you are shoeless? Your feet will freeze in this snow." Elliot was already shrugging off the coat he had on.

"No!" Olivia said. "Then you carry me without a coat? You'll be exhausted and freezing. I won't do it, El."

"Put on the damn coat, Liv!" Elliot said reaching for her. "You were sick before if something happens to you…" Elliot stopped looking at her his blue eyes locked on her brown ones. "Please, Olivia put on the coat and let me carry you."

"If Stabler gets tired, I can carry you." Fin said. "Munch and I can take turns with my coat. We gotta work together as a team."

Olivia sighed as she let Elliot slip the coat onto her shoulder. "I wear it one hour and you wear it one hour." Olivia's voice left no room for argument.

Elliot nodded in agreement. He turned around again feeling her jump onto his back he grabbed her legs hoisting her high on his back as they walked into the trees. The woods were dense the terrain rocky as they made their way. They were all quiet almost as quite as that first night on the road. They walked about four miles making a couple of pit stops along their way. They passed no houses, no roads just more and more woods. The sky began to darken as they stumbled further into the woods. They stopped when the approached where the woods ended and the lake began. In front of them stretched the very same lake that their car had disappeared into just days before.

Fin gave an aggravated sigh. "Shit!"

Munch looked at his partner shivering his breath coming out in foggy clouds. "You can say that again."

Olivia slipped off Elliot's back looking around.

"We could try to cross?" Munch questioned. "There are pieces iced over."

"No." Olivia said emphatically shivering as she remembered being in that car with the climbing icy water. "It is too dangerous."

Elliot nodded and rubbed his hand down his face desperate for some other solution. His eyes caught something a couple of yards ahead of them. "Look!"

"What is that, man?" Fin questioned. "A cave?"

"Shelter." Elliot said.

"It is a pile of rocks, Stabler." Munch said.

"Yeah, it may be a pile of rocks but it is a pile of rocks your gonna love because it is our only shelter for tonight." Elliot replied dryly.

"What are we going to sleep on the ground, we will freeze!" Munch said.

"It's our only alternative, John." Olivia said. "We will definitely freeze if we stay out here and if we cross that lake and the ice breaks one of us could die."

They all reluctantly trudged over to the rocky cavern slipping inside.

"God, I really hope there are no bears living in here hibernating." Munch said.

"I don't know, Olivia said her teeth chattering. "A nice fuzzy warm bear sounds kind of good right now."

"How about a fire, instead?" Elliot said.

"How you gonna manage that?" Fin asked.

"Marines and the boy scouts." Elliot grinned. "I just need some dry wood."

Fin nodded and jogged out with Elliot. "I can help with that."

Olivia sat on the hard icy ground rubbing her hands together to create some warmth. "You know I never went camping not once growing up."

Munch smiled over at her his own teeth starting to chatter. "Me, neither and no boy scouts. I am really going to have to take that up with my parents and God."

Olivia laughed.

Fin and Elliot returned with some dry wood and Elliot got a small fire started. Elliot sank down beside Olivia shrugging out of his coat. He reached for her pulling her onto his lap. He smiled a little at the blush that colored her cheeks as he situated her on his lap draping the coat over both them.

Munch looked over at Fin.

"You're not sitting on my lap old man." Fin said. "We will have to freeze first."

"Does that mean we all get to share, Benson?" John cracked.

"No fucking way." Elliot said wrapping his arms tighter around Olivia waist and sliding his cold hands under her sweater under the jacket out of the view of Fin and Munch. "Not happening, ever."

"El!" Olivia said her face turning red despite the cold elements and Elliot's cold hands caressing her abdomen.

John laughed and shrugged out of the big coat. He threw it over half of him opening the other side indicating for Fin to move closer.

"We never talk about this, ever!" Fin said sliding in beside Munch putting his arm around his partner. "Never!"

Elliot nuzzled his nose against Olivia's neck her skin was already icy cold. "I love you." Elliot whispered into her ear.

"I love you." Olivia whispered back shivering despite the cave's shelter and Elliot's tight embrace.

The wind howled outside the cave entrance as the night grew darker and colder.

A/N: Will they make it to morning? Is there a rescue around the corner? Let me know your thoughts, I am still trying to get back into my writing groove!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 13

"Is anyone actually sleeping?" Munch asked his teeth chattering his knees drawn tightly to his chest.

"No, definitely not sleeping." Olivia replied her body shaking despite Elliot's arms wrapped securely around her.

"No, man. It is too fucking cold to sleep." Fin said

"That's actually a good sign," Elliot said. "Sleepiness is bad especially it could mean you're developing hypothermia."

"Great, some good news for a change." Munch said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed weakly, she felt Elliot's hand slide out from under her sweater to capture hers rubbing them briskly between his.

"I think my feet are numb." Fin said.

Munch looked over at him. "Yeah, mine too. But you know if we have to lose something a couple of toes might be okay."

"I would like to keep all my toes, thank you very much." Olivia whispered. "I want to keep all my body parts if I can."

"I bet you have good feet, Benson. Does she El?" Munch asked.

"Are you crazy?" Fin asked incredulously. "Did you just ask about Benson's feet?"

Elliot laughed. "I haven't really inspected them up close and personal, Munch kind of distracted by other parts of her anatomy."

"Ow!" Elliot said feeling Olivia's arm jab him the gut.

Munch grinned at Elliot over the fire. "Breast, leg, or ass man, El?"

"Definitely, ass." Fin said. "He has been watching her ass for like the last decade." Fin smirked.

"We are not having this conversation." Olivia grumbled. "We are not discussing what part of my anatomy is the best."

"You didn't name it anyway." Elliot grinned wickedly.

"El!" Olivia said shifting off his lap.

"Liv, come on I was going to say your heart!" Elliot cajoled smiling at her as he extended his hand. "You can tell them what part of my anatomy you like best."

"None, right now!" Olivia glared at him pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Liv, baby it is too cold. Come on, honey." Elliot said softly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You can sit with me, Liv." Fin winked at her.

"I don't want to sit with any of you right this minute." Olivia said indignantly. She wrapped her arms around her chest.

Elliot slipped the coat off his lap placing it over her huddled form. "I love your heart the best. I love watching you with the victims. I love how you open yourself up so that they can have a little piece of hope back. I love your tenacity how you keep going no matter what even when it personally costs you because you believe it is right. I love how you have my back every time even when you think I am being an ass. And there is no way in hell I could pick just one best part of your anatomy because I am head over heels with all out it. I love you and I want everyone to know it."

Olivia bit her quivering lower lip. "Well, maybe not Cragen."

Fin and Munch laughed.

"Yeah, maybe not just yet." Elliot said. "I mean eventually he will know."

Olivia crawled over the cold ground kneeling on her knees she leaned forward cupping Elliot's cold chin with her equally icy hand. "You can be such an ass, sometimes. But you're my ass and I love you." Olivia pressed her lips softly against his. "And it is definitely without question your ass hand's down every time, Stabler." Olivia added loud enough for both Munch and Fin to hear.

Munch let out a loud laugh.

Fin smirked in the darkness. "I know I am going to sound like my crazy ass partners but maybe we should tell each other stories to keep us awake and so we don't drift into a hypothermic coma."

"Campfire stories?" Elliot asked adjusting Olivia back onto his lap wrapping their interlaced arms around her middle under the slight warmth of her sweater and his jacket.

"Any kind of story something to talk about while we wait for morning." Fin said.

"Well, there once was this guy with a hockey mask…" Munch started.

"Not funny, John." Olivia said.

"What you've heard it before?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, I think about fifteen versions to be exact." Olivia replied dryly.

"I thought there were only, thirteen?" Fin asked.

"Mmm, I think it was sixteen." Elliot said.

"Really, are you guys really going to debate this?" Olivia asked.

"You are too picky, Benson. You didn't like our last topic, either." Munch said.

"I would hit you right now if you were just a little closer, Munch." Olivia replied.

"You pick the topic then." Munch said.

"Okay, tell us something we don't know about you John Munch." Olivia said.

Munch smiled. "Okay. I wanted kids. You guys know I was married three times every time, no kids. The first time, I thought it was probably a fluke and a good thing given the state of our marriage. But with my second wife, we tried and tried. We went to all the fertility people checked us both out and they couldn't find a single thing. Then one day after about three years, she came to me with this pink stick and she was pregnant. It was great. We picked out everything painted the nursery started talking bar mitzvah, we were so excited. On day I got a call at the precinct that she was in the hospital. It was a crazy day all around traffic was crap the usual for Baltimore and when I finally got to the hospital she was waiting for me in the emergency department. She miscarried and they said it was quite natural that she was perfectly fine to go home. Yeah, she was perfectly a mess. She overdosed on some pills that night and we were back in like five hours getting her stomach pumped. I know I talk about how fucked up this world has gotten I mean we see enough of it every day and how hard it is for kids growing up but I really wanted that baby."

"I am sorry, man." Fin whispered patting John's arm.

"You would have been a great father, John." Elliot said.

Olivia felt a tear slip down her cheek. "You really would've been."

"Thanks, I guess it all works out how it is supposed to." Munch said.

"Do you believe that?" Olivia asked. "That it is all predestined."

"I don't know." Munch said honestly. "Sometimes, yes and then sometimes no."

Fin nodded beside him.

"I don't know," Elliot sighed. "I used to think I knew everything that things were either right or wrong. I would have answered your question in ten seconds. I don't know this job has changed that in some ways. I mean I still believe there are some things that are that black and white. We just see so much every day."

"Yeah, it plays with your head." Fin sighed.

"And your heart." Olivia whispered.

"Not to mention your soul." Elliot added.

"Wow, I think we were better off talking about your anatomy, Benson." Munch said smiling.

A/N: Next chapter will be better! I am already working on it. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Olivia awoke to the startling cold and a sound she could not easily identify. Her eyes struggled to focus in the early moments of light as the night greeted the dawn. Olivia closed her eyes briefly focusing on the sound. She could hear Elliot's breath in her ear the reassuring whoosh in and out, the light crackle of the dying embers of their fire, and something else. Retching. Olivia's eyes opened focusing across the fire at her friends. Fin was huddled knees drawn to his chest snoring lightly next to him Munch was lying on the ground jerking, an awful retching noise coming from his throat but he was not vomiting from what Olivia could see from across the fire. Olivia quickly detangled herself from Elliot's arms sliding off his lap falling somewhat haphazardly on to her numb hands and fingers. "Munch." Olivia said trying to get her stiff cold limbs to move faster. "Munch!" Olivia said louder her voice taking on a more urgent tone.

"Liv?" Elliot asked blinking realizing she was not in his arms.

"Elliot, something is _wrong_ with John!" Olivia said.

Elliot moved quickly hearing the tone of her voice.

Fin stirred. "What's going on?"

"John is sick." Olivia whispered as she gently eased his upper body onto her lap. "John, its Liv."

Munch moaned.

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks of worry.

Olivia brushed his hair back from his face. "You're going to be just fine, John. We're right here with you."

"Shit!" Fin said watching his partner shake and moan in Olivia's arms.

"We need help." Olivia whispered her face now wet with tears. "This could be from the hit he took earlier with all that debris flying around from the fire."

Elliot stood up. "I am going to get some help."

"Where are you going?" Fin asked.

Elliot answered his face grim. "Across the lake."

Olivia wanted to shout no that the ice was too thin it was too dangerous but it was the only direction they had not been in and the only direction where help might be.

"I am going with you." Fin said.

"I need you to stay with them, Fin. There is no sense in both of us being on that ice." Elliot said turning toward the entrance.

"Yeah and if it breaks?" Fin questioned. "Who's going to pull your ass out?"

Elliot sighed. "Okay but you stay a good ten feet behind me. We don't want the surface breaking under our combined weight."

Fin nodded heading out. "We will back John and this time with help."

Olivia's eyes met Elliot's. "I love you be safe." Olivia whispered her hand smoothing over Munch's forehead.

"Always, Liv. I love you." Elliot said.

"Watch his back, Fin." Olivia yelled out loudly.

"You got it, Benson." Fin yelled back.

Olivia rocked John softly in her arms. "They are going to get help, John. We are going to be okay. I promise." Olivia listened hard to sounds around her every muscle tightened in apprehension fearing any yell any sound resembling a break in the ice. And Olivia soon did here a sound, a whirling sound. Her ears perked up. Oh my god, she thought it is a plane. Olivia eased John onto the ground gently and hobbled out of the cave ignoring the pain in her ankle. She looked up at the blue gray sky her eyes searching to match her vision to the sound then she saw it. Olivia could see the helicopter in the distance, she began yelling and waving her hands wildly. She turned to look across the lake and breathed a sigh of relief to see Elliot had already reached the other side safely and Fin had just placed his feet on the solid snowy shoreline. "Plane!" She screamed at them.

Finn and Elliot began to wave their arms shouting as well. The helicopter circled high and wide. Elliot frowned knowing the trees and their low position could possible make them invisible from the sky. "They can't see us!" Elliot shouted at Olivia.

John was going to die, they all were Olivia thought looking up at the helicopter. She looked at the rocky structure creating their shelter for the night. It was rugged lined with trees teetering over the water's edge difficult terrain but not impossible to climb. Olivia walked back to the entrance still limping slightly she ignored the sting as she grabbed at the jagged rock and began to climb.

"Shit!" Elliot cursed watching her climb sucking in his breath every time she slid slightly. It was a high climb to the surface if she fell; Elliot shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"Go, Liv." Fin urged under his breath watching her move struggling but steady up the surface of the rock.

As Olivia continued her ascent, Elliot watched barely breathing urging her on as well. "Go, baby." Elliot whispered alongside Fin's chants of encouragement.

A thick branch scratched at her arm but Olivia ignored that cut along with the one on her right palm and the intense throbbing in her ankle. Olivia reached the top her hands digging into a tree limb which she used to leverage her body weight jerking herself onto the snowy surface. Olivia struggled to a standing position again waving her arms like a crazy person. She could here Fin and Elliot's cheers from the other side. The helicopter turned and headed back toward them. Olivia cried tears of relief slipping down her face.

Fin hugged Elliot on the other side of the lake picking him up and twirling him around. "They saw us, man!" Fin exclaimed. "You're girl is a fucking rock star!"

Elliot laughed. "She is something."

"Benson, you're a rock star!" Fin screamed pumping his fist in the air.

Olivia grinned blowing them kisses. She smiled watching Fin give Elliot another bear hug. Olivia laughed leaning against a tree limb for support her legs shaking from the effort of the climb and the emotions running through her body. The limb bent in a beautiful bowed arch before it snapped, Olivia had no time to readjust her weight she slipped from the snowy surface to the air before plunging down into the lake. The surface gave way immediately engulfing her into its dark murky depths.

"Nooooo!" Elliot's scream could be heard even over the whirling of the landing helicopter.

A/N: Thoughts…Did you like it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 15

Olivia felt the cold surround her but rather than fluid it began to feel solid closing in on her as her body sank further into the murky depths. Strangely though it almost felt soothing in its encasement like if she stopped fighting it she would finally be at peace. An image of Elliot's face, his blue eyes focused on hers as his mouth formed the words I love you flashed through her brain. Gathering every ounce of strength, Olivia pushed her body toward the surface her hands clawing for the connection.

The helicopter landed on the snowy bank and Fin barely felt Elliot slip from his arms.

"Elliot, wait!" Fin shouted.

Elliot ran back across the ice sliding the last couple of yards on his knees to the chasm that Olivia had disappeared into ignoring Fin's protests. Elliot edged his way to the cracked hole and stared down into it dark murky waters prepared to dive in. "Liv!" Elliot screamed.

White fingers appeared reaching and clutching at the ice's edge, a swirl of dark hair just visible below the water's surface. Elliot reached down into its cold depths hauling Olivia out. "Oh god!" Elliot cried out clutching wildly at her body. "Thank you, god."

Olivia shook uncontrollably in his arms. Elliot pulled back to look at her pale wet face. He pushed her wet hair off her forehead before pressing his own forehead against hers. His eyes locked on hers.

"I want to go home." Olivia mumbled out her lips quivering.

Elliot left out a half chuckle half cry before pulling her back into his arms. "We're going home, baby." Elliot backed away from the edge of the icy hole holding Olivia against him. He maneuvered them on his knees about five feet backward from the cracked ice before picking her up and carrying her back over the ice to the shore line. Fin had already crossed back to the other side meeting Cragen and Alex Cabot as they emerged from the helicopter.

Fin let out the deep breath he was holding as he watched Elliot's feet hit the shoreline as he carried Olivia up to them. "Captain, Munch is hurt really bad." Fin said leading his Captain to the cave.

Alex ran back to the helicopter crouching under the whirling blades to grab some warm blanket ducking back down she ran to meet Olivia and Elliot.

"Alex!" Olivia exclaimed her teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"You know you two sure get into a lot of trouble when I am not around." Alex said wryly wrapping a thick blanket around both of them. "What the hell was that stunt dive, Benson? Are you trying to give us all a heart attack?"

They were interrupted as Cragen with Fin carrying Munch came toward them. Cragen and Fin placed Munch in the back of the helicopter strapping him in. Once they had settled Munch, they both jogged back to the group.

"I can only take two of you at a time. The helicopter holds five with the pilot. We can come back for the other two in about an hour." Cragen said.

Elliot nodded. "Fin and I will be fine."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "Fin, go with John. I will stay with Elliot."

"Not an option, Olivia." Elliot said determinedly as he started toward the helicopter with her in his arms.

Olivia shifted in Elliot's arms. "No! I am staying with you!" Olivia's tone was high pitched cracking in the middle due to both weakness and emotion.

Alex heard the desperation in Olivia's tone and saw the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Olivia, you need to get to the hospital. I can't let you stay. I can't risk it." Elliot spoke the words his voice even lower than normal. "Please, Liv don't fight me on this." He pleaded. "Please."

Alex did not hear his response only felt the anxiety of separation filling the air. "I'll stay with Fin!" Alex shouted so they could hear her. "Don, take Munch, Olivia, and Elliot."

Fin smiled at the tall slim blonde while Olivia shot her a look of immense gratitude.

Cragen looked at them all in turn. "Okay, then let's get going."

Elliot lifted Olivia up into the helicopter. She slid into the seat beside John reaching to clasp his hand after fastening her seatbelt with a shaky hand. Elliot grabbed the side of the chopper hauling himself in the seat across from Olivia. He fastened his belt while Cragen climbed in.

Alex and Fin stood shoulder to shoulder on the shore watching as the helicopter disappeared from their view. Alex slid one arm around Fin. She could feel the cold emanating off of his body.

Fin hugged her back tightly. "God, you feel so good Cabot, so warm."

Alex laughed a deep throaty laugh. "I think that is the most original compliment I have ever gotten. You wouldn't be coming on to me now, would you Odafin Tutorola?" Alex teased him.

"Maybe, Cabot just maybe." Fin said smiling at that their former ADA.

It took about forty five minutes to reach the hospital. They immediately took Munch into the ED. The emergency room staff wheeled Olivia into one of the large trauma bays with Elliot at her side refusing to leave belligerently minding staff that they were both police officers. Cragen shook his head watching Stabler disappear into the room with Benson. It was refreshing to watch someone else have to handle Elliot's attitude, it made Cragen smile despite the situation.

In the trauma bay, the nurse quickly changed Olivia into a gown respectfully keeping her covered in such a way that Olivia almost laughed. They placed a large billowy device on her that was like a big plastic bubble blanket that Olivia learned soon enough was her new best friend as it started to warm her body slow and steady. The nurse hung a bag of warmed fluid on the IV pump attached to her stretcher. They stuck sticky electrode pads across her chest around her ribs above her heart. She felt the steady pump of the plastic cuff on her arm as it inflated. All of this along with the physician's systematic survey as she went from head to toe examining Olivia's body seemed to happen all at once. It was actually quite impressive for the team worked like a well-tuned orchestra each playing their part so well so cohesive that you barely knew where one ended and another began.

Elliot watched this all with sharp eyes his only focus was Olivia though John was in the back of his mind as well. He knew the man had an injury whether as simple as a concussion or something worse, Elliot did not know but either way it was significant.

The physician gave the nurses a list of orders to include labs and x-rays. She smiled at Olivia. "You are one lucky woman, Detective. You could be in much worse shape. You are a little dehydrated, some scrapes, some bruises, and your ankle is bad sprained but all in all you are in pretty good shape."

Olivia closed her eyes in relief.

"I would like to get your partner here into a room and checked out, though." The doctor look pointedly at Elliot who was standing at the side wrapped in one of the warm blankets from the helicopter.

"I'm fine." Elliot walked to Olivia's stretcher taking her hand.

"El, please get checked out." Olivia requested.

"I am not leaving you." Elliot whispered suddenly the weight of the events of the past three days overwhelming him the thought of leaving her separating for not matter how small an amount of time leaving him with unrelenting dread.

The doctor looked at both of them, sighing. "Nurse, get us another stretcher in here so I can examine Detective Stabler as well."

A half an hour later, Olivia and Elliot were resting side by side on stretchers in the trauma bay awaiting their results and news on John. Olivia looked over at him smiling softly thankful that they were together.

Elliot slipped his hand through the stretcher railing his fingers reaching for hers. Their hands met in the middle. Their fingers gliding over their respective palms trailing, touching, feeling before lacing together, the entire time their eyes never broke contact. The bond between them now so intimate that neither knew where one began and the other left off, the moment interrupted when the doctor came back in.

Olivia and Elliot both looked up.

"You both look good. We were right, Detective Benson, no break in that ankle. I am going to write the release for Detective Stabler." The doctor said.

"Can I go, too?" Olivia requested.

The doctor hedged. "I would really like to keep you just for some more observation. You were in the water."

"Please, I want to get out of here. I will be very careful take it easy all those good things." Olivia cajoled.

The doctor sighed again. "You two are really difficult, you know that?"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a knowing glance. Elliot reluctantly detached himself to sit up on the stretcher rubbing his sore back.

"The nurse will be back shortly with both of your discharge papers." The doctor said before turning and leaving the trauma bay.

Cragen walked in as she walked out. He tossed a duffel bag at the end of each stretcher. "First, Munch is okay. It is a concussion not a subdural hematoma which the doctor was afraid it might be. They are going to keep him at least tonight maybe tomorrow. Second, Fin and Alex are back safe and sound. These bags are clothes Alex went and got for you guys before we left the city."

Olivia sighed with relief struggling to sit up pushing her bubble blanket out of the way. "Thank god, Don."

Cragen nodded looking at both stretchers. "How did you two manage this?"

Elliot smirked. "We always manage, don't we?"

Cragen shook his head. "Yeah, you do. It is nice to see the two of you give somebody else a hard time for a change, though." Cragen tossed his cell to Elliot. "I thought you might want to give your kids a call. I talked to them. Maureen has them all at her off campus apartment. Liv, I talked to your brother Simon and told him you were okay."

"Simon called?" Olivia asked as she watched Elliot quickly dialing Maureen's phone number.

"Yeah, he was pretty worried he remembered you telling about needing to go out of town just as the snow storm hit." Cragen said.

"Okay," Olivia nodded. "I will call him."

"I am going to go give Fin his clothes. Alex booked some rooms at a local motel so she and I will meet you both in the lobby after they discharge you. I think you three need a good night's rest before driving back to the city." Cragen said before he left carrying the other bag of clothes for Fin.

"Mo," Elliot said into the phone. "Yeah, baby I am fine."

Olivia smiled watching Elliot's face light up as he spoke with each of his kids. She listened to the conversation hearing Elliot's repeated reassurances to each of his children.

"Hi, Katie. Yeah, I am okay sweetie. Yes, Olivia is fine. She is right here with me." Elliot said lifting the cell from his ear he held it in the air. "They want to hear that you're okay." Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

"I am fine, guys." Olivia said loudly so they could hear her. "No worse for the wear."

As Elliot put the phone back to his ear, Olivia continued to listen smiling as she knew exactly when each Stabler child was on the phone. Elliot was now finishing up with Dickie when he smiled and tossed the open phone into her lap.

Olivia picked it up. "Hello."

"Liv?" Elizabeth Stabler asked.

"Yeah, honey. It's me." Olivia replied.

"Is my daddy really okay?" Lizzie asked her voice suddenly much younger and more tentative than that of the soon to be college girl that she was.

"He's fine, I promise." Olivia said reassuringly.

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief. "I knew you would tell me the truth. Take care of him for us."

"Always." Olivia replied the answer rolling off her tongue with no hesitation no thought she would always take care of Elliot, always. After a couple more reassurances, Olivia hung up the phone and dialed her brother. Their conversation was slightly more stunted then the one that Elliot had shared with his family as Olivia and Simon were still new to their brother sister relationship. Olivia carefully shut Cragen's phone after finishing her conversation with her brother. She smiled as the nurse reentered the room with their paperwork.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I love you, guys. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to have someone enjoy something that you wrote; it brings such a smile to my face and inspires me! Up next in this story will be some really funny, sweet, and very intimate moments. I am so excited for the next couple of chapters; I really hope that you will enjoy them. Thank you for bearing with me as I am updating stories, it is very much appreciated. Also, how did you like the length of this chapter, too long or just right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 18

Olivia half listened to the nurse's discharge instructions. The technician that followed her in continued to work on Olivia as the nurse gave her the instructions. Olivia felt the tape coming off the back of her hand followed by the sliding out of the little plastic tube that had been filling her veins with the warming fluid. The technician smiled at Olivia as she held pressure on the back of her hand before placing a folded four by four and some tape over the small puncture site. They turned off Olivia's blanket warmer peeling it back and collecting the bubble blanket. Olivia shivered involuntarily missing its warmth. "I'm fine," Olivia said catching Elliot's narrowed glance.

"You're sure?" Elliot asked his blue eyes focused on her brown ones unwaveringly.

"Yes, I am." Olivia said firmly as she dropped her legs to the floor after the technician had lowered the side rail.

"Here, you go." The technician placed a pair of crutches beside Olivia on the stretcher.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled at both the technician and nurse as she scrawled her name at the bottom of her paperwork on the clipboard she had been handed.

"Any questions?" The nurse asked looking from one patient to the other.

"No, we're good." Elliot smiled.

The nurse and technician turned together closing the door and leaving the room their attention already focused on their next patients.

Olivia lowered herself down to scoop up the duffel bag that Cragen had left. She placed it on the stretcher smiling over at Elliot who had already reached inside pulling out the contents of his own bag haphazardly.

"Shit," Elliot said as he held up a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked her hand paused on the zipper of her bag.

"Two hundred and twenty five dollars, Liv," Elliot turned around his thumb on the price tag of the jeans. "Where the hell did Alex go shopping?"

Olivia laughed. "I don't know but it looks like she has good taste. I don't think Alex thinks a lot about money. You know both her parents come from a lot of money, old money."

Elliot shook his head pulling a pair of boxer briefs up and on under his gown. "She's crazy. Two hundred and twenty five dollar jeans?"

Olivia unzipped her bag watching her partner toss his gown on the stretcher. She stopped her actions watching him naked except the tight black boxer briefs as he bent over pulling the jeans up his legs and over his well-muscled butt. The muscles across his back shifted and bunched making Olivia slightly dizzy and more than a little distracted by the show.

Elliot turned around now barefoot jeans up but unzipped no shirt looking at her. "Are you okay, Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia said quickly snapping out of her trance trying to ignore how incredibly hot her partner looked in his half undone jeans standing there barefoot in front of her. Olivia felt her face flush; she quickly looked down at her bag pulling out the first item on top. Her fingers froze on it as she brought it out of the bag. A pair of soft pink lacey boy shorts with their own hundred dollar price hanging from them. God, these were not everyday underwear at least not Olivia's. Alex was certifiable. Olivia felt Elliot's eyes boring into her. She looked up swallowing hard at the look on his face, predatory.

"Those are pretty," Elliot whispered his voice husky as he crossed the room to her side. When he reached her side his fingers eased the panties from her grasp. "Let me."

"El, I can dress myself," Olivia whispered in protest her brain already feeling a little foggy with Elliot standing so close to her that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"Please," Elliot said softly as he kneeled down in front of her. He slipped her injured ankle through one of the holes of the panties.

Olivia leaned back sitting briefly on the edge of the stretcher so she could lift the other leg off the ground. She slipped her other leg through sliding back off the stretcher to stand. Elliot placed his hands spread out on either side pushing the underwear slowly up her legs. Olivia gripped the edge of the stretcher tightly as Elliot pushed up the underwear unbearably slow his breath coming fast and warm against her legs his fingertips leading the way softly but firmly gliding across her skin. Olivia drew her upper lip between her teeth biting lightly to hold back from moaning.

Elliot watched as his hands slipped under the hospital gown guiding the panties up her thighs. His fingers slipped around to the back as he eased them over her butt. He groaned the minute he felt the taunt yet tender skin of her butt under his fingertips. He pushed the panties up sliding his hands back down cupping the cheeks of her ass in his hands squeezing sliding his fingers over and then under the flimsy lace of the panties. His head pushed up and under her gown nuzzling her between her legs.

"El-Elliot," Olivia choked out. "You need to stop." Olivia gasped feeling his tongue wiggle its way under the lace. "El, please-oh!" Olivia's knuckles tightened in a death grip on the stretcher as Elliot's tongue persistently maneuvered between the lips of her vagina finding her entrance and plunging in hungrily. His hands tightened on her ass holding in place. Fuck, Olivia thought she was going to have a screaming orgasm in the middle of a fucking trauma bay quite possibly loud enough that her captain in the lobby would hear. "El," She pleaded not sure if she was pleading for him to stop or continue.

Elliot now in his way keeping his mouth and tongue from having her spread open to him. He grabbed them roughly tearing them apart in his hands.

"Elliot," Olivia hissed in shock but his next move completely floored her.

Elliot grabbed her under the ass lifting her onto legs onto his shoulders. She was completely open to him and he pressed her directly onto his mouth. His tongue plunged in and out relentlessly.

Olivia leaned back clutching the stretcher with both hands her hips rolling eagerly in his hands riding his face. She gritted her teeth together to keep from screaming out in pleasure as Elliot ate ravenously at her. Oh, god, she could not believe they were doing this in a hospital. Olivia could her body tighten quickly spurred on by the eager hungry sounds coming from Elliot. His tongue rubbed firmly and rapidly inside her wet walls. "El, El, El," Olivia chanted his name softly.

"Mmmm." Elliot groaned continuing his actions. One of his hands reached for hers on the stretcher pulling it away and placing it directly on the back of his head. He returned his hand back to her backside lifting his other hand to her other hand on the stretcher repeating the action. He wanted her riding his face all the way.

Olivia clutched the back of his head grinding down on his mouth. Oh, god she would have to remember to profusely thank Alex. She clenched her mouth tightly as her internal muscles clamped down and she came right in his mouth.

Elliot pushed his tongue in hard feeling her walls pulsate against it. His hands dug into her ass holding her in place on his mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

Olivia struggled to catch her breath easing back from his mouth slightly trying to give him room to breathe and her body time to cool down.

Elliot only let her go so far contently lapping up her fluids both inside and out. "You're delicious." Elliot whispered softly between languid licks in her folds.

Olivia twitched on his shoulders moaning a little still sensitive from her orgasm.

Elliot growled his eyes looking at her glistening pink clitoris still engorged. He hadn't tasted that yet. He leaned forward sucking it into his mouth. "Mmmmm."

Olivia jerked on him whimpering as a second orgasm hit her already over sensitized body. Her legs felt like jello and Elliot was still licking at her. "El,"

Elliot looked up his blue eyes looking satiated and content. He relaxed his grip on her ass. He kissed her mound softly then each of her inner thighs.

"We need to stop," Olivia whispered.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered back huskily sucking at the soft skin of her inner thigh. "I really want inside you, Liv."

"Elliot," Olivia said. "We can't. We are so lucky no one came in." Olivia shifted back off his shoulders trying to be the voice of reason.

Elliot moved to a standing position sliding his hand along the back of her gown. He leaned down his mouth just inches from hers. "As soon as we get to the hotel, Liv." Elliot whispered huskily.

Olivia nodded quickly. "I promise." Olivia closed her eyes as his lips softly pressed against hers. Their mouths moved quickly shifting to open their tongues frantically stroking insistently rubbing against one another mimicking the actions their bodies desperately wanted. His mouth tasted like her and it turned her, she captured his lower lip between hers biting lightly. Olivia moaned into his mouth she was barely aware of Elliot's hand between them until she felt his penis push inside her hard. Olivia gasped her eyes open wide staring at Elliot.

"Sorry-can't wait," Elliott grunted as he plunged in and out of her relentlessly his body shaking. "Fuck, Live- baby open up honey, let me put it all in."

Olivia felt Elliot lift her up on the stretcher keeping her on the edge his hand pushed her thighs as far apart as they would go.

"So tight," Elliot grunted against her ear. "God, I fucking love it."

Olivia clutched at him feeling his bare cock drag along her inner walls. She felt every throb and twitch of his penis inside her. Her walls were molded over his cock like hot wax the fit was so tight that each movement created more friction, heat, and wetness.

Elliot's vision was swimming as he pushed inside her eagerly he could feel her walls tightening even more on his cock hugging him so tightly he could barely thrust. "Oh, god," Elliot grunted his breath hot on her ear. "I'm going to cum, Liv. It feels _too-oh god so good, so tight!_" Elliot hissed in her ear. He thrust hard burying his cock all the way inside her feeling her inner walls constrict rapidly over his cock as he filled her with his semen. "_Liv, oh fuck so tight on my cock-god-oh, never felt so tight, you feel so good inside_!"

Olivia's legs shook as she came. She buried her head in Elliot's shoulder muffling her own cry as she heard Elliot's breathless comments against her ear.

They sat there like that a moment before slowly separating. Olivia watched as Elliot withdrew his eyes closing in reluctance as he eased from her body. Olivia felt like curling up on the stretcher and falling sound asleep her body was completely relaxed and she wasn't all together sure she could even walk at this point.

Elliot smiled at her. "Honey, you can't sleep." Elliot softly chastised. "We need to get you dressed." Elliot pulled his boxer briefs and jeans up fastening them. He reached in her bag pulling out a pair of jeans. He eased them over her feet and up her legs. "Up," He whispered easing her off the stretcher so he could pull them over her butt. He reached down pulling the zipper up his fingers dipping inside unable to resist the urge to touch her.

Olivia leaned on one leg her head dropping on his chest as he finished zipping and buttoning the jeans. He lifted her gently back onto the stretcher. He pulled out a bra next. Olivia let him remove her gown and ease the bra up her arms. She smiled lazily feeling his eyes hungrily eyeing her breasts.

Elliot groaned as he snapped the back closure looking down at her breasts spilling out of the sheer lace. His hands twitched to undo the clasp his mouth watered to take the soft nipples he could see through the lace into his mouth and work them into a peak. He held back only because he knew one more time and they would likely get caught. He would not be able to stop at just fondling her breasts he knew that. He pulled out a soft cashmere baby blue sweater easing it over her arms which she lifted over her head without him even asking. Elliot smiled at her standing between her legs admiring the soft blue against her tanned skin and brown eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face.

Olivia smiled lazily as he tugged a pair of socks on her feet. She reached in the bag pulling out a pair of nearly knee high brown leather boots. Boots, Olivia loved but was definitely not going to fit over the ace bandage on her ankle. "I guess I can wear one."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah," Elliot eased the boot over her foot zipping it up slowly. "There you go, baby."

Olivia melted at comment watching as Elliot returned to his bag pulling out his own sweater. Olivia laughed when he returned to stand in front of her. Alex had brought him an identical blue sweater same material same color. They looked like one of those couples who dressed identically. Olivia snickered.

Elliot frowned. "It is not funny, Liv. We look like the bobsy twins."

Olivia laughed harder.

"Hell, no!"

Olivia and Elliot turned around at Fin's comment. They took in his dress same dark jeans, same brown boots, and the very same cashmere blue sweater. They busted out laughing at the indignation of Fin's face.

"I'm gonna kill Cabot." Fin muttered under his breath.

A/N: Next up, a surprise visitor waiting for them at the hotel complicates things. How does the new couple deal with a little dose of reality?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 17

Cragen was waiting for them in the lobby. His face twitched a smile tugging at the corners lips as he took in their matching attire.

"Don't even say it," Fin groused walking slightly ahead of Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia smiled at Elliot who was walking beside her their two duffel bags in his left head leaving his right hand free to assist Olivia if she needed.

Olivia balanced on her crutches surveying the crowded lobby. "Where's Alex?"

"Right here," Alex stated coming up behind them balancing four coffees in one of those brown drink carton holders while her other hand held a fifth which she turned over to Cragen.

"Thank you, Alex." Don said taking the coffee from the blonde.

"I thought a little coffee might help you guys feel just a little bit more human," Alex said smiling as Fin took his cup.

"Yeah, you owe me this coffee Cabot for dressing the three of us like _this_." Fin waved his other hand not holding the coffee at their matching clothes.

"Sorry Tutorola, next time I will make sure to take my time in getting you the right clothes while you're freezing to death." Alex said dryly fixing the same icy stare of incredulousness at Fin that she normally reserved for moronic defense attorneys.

"Whatever." Fin mumbled under his breath before taking a long sip of coffee.

"Don't be a petulant child, Odafin." Alex chastised.

Olivia balanced herself on her crutches one hand eagerly out stretched for coffee something she had not had in almost four days. She carefully took the cup from Alex sipping the hot contents she closed her eyes blissfully. "Mmmm."

Elliot smiled at her taking a long sip from his own cup. "This is good but a bed sounds better."

Alex nodded.

"Why don't you get them all settled at the hotel, Alex. Munch is going to be sleeping all night, I am going to check in with his doctor and then head back to the precinct." Cragen said.

"Tonight, Don?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I am afraid of what will be left there when I get back. I left too many rookies in charge back there." Cragen involuntarily shuddered. "I really have to get back. I left Morales and Delgado in charge."

Olivia nodded.

"You, all of you get some rest and take a couple of days. I want you back at one hundred percent." Cragen said his tone a combination of fatherly and boss like.

Alex led the way out of the emergency room. It was already dark even though it was still early. The air smelled of winter of snow. Alex headed to her rental four door sedan, keys dangling from her hand. She smiled watching closely as Elliot held open the door for Olivia taking her crutches while she slid across the backseat of the car. There was something different there. The air between them felt different, the tension was gone replaced by something that Alex couldn't quite identify except that it was strong permeating the air with a sense of intensity between them that Alex had never witnessed between anybody. She looked over at Fin winking at him as she started the car. She smiled as she was rewarded with a smirk from her former colleague. She wondered if he knew what had changed between Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia leaned her head back on the car rest, exhausted. She could not wait to get to the hotel into a hot shower followed by a warm bed. Olivia looked over at Elliot wondering if he would be joining her in that bed. The thought of snuggling up in his warm arms in an actual bed filled her with such giddy happiness that she wanted to crawl right into his lap in the back seat of Alex's rental. Olivia closed her eyes rubbing the back of her neck, would it be that easy? They had bonded intimately in an intense situation would Elliot even still feel the same way once reality settled back over them. Olivia frowned slightly opening her eyes, they were partners in the NYPD how in the hell could they be in a relationship? Shit, Cragen would have a heart attack. Tucker from IAB would surely come down on their ass like the wrath of god. Olivia's head began to throb when she felt Elliot's hand gently nudging hers back from her neck as he started massaging her.

"Headache?" Elliot asked his voice low keeping their conversation private.

Olivia managed a nod and smile which she hoped didn't convey the growing anxiety inside her as her mind continued to contemplate the ten thousand and one hurdles in front of their relationship. It soon became hard to concentrate on those hurdles as Elliot's fingers worked their way into her hairline making her almost forget her name as she closed her eyes relaxing back into his hand no longer fighting it.

"Good girl," Elliot whispered sliding closer, feeling Olivia relax as she allowed her head to lull back into his fingers.

"Mmmm," Olivia muttered softly. "You know I think you could do this professionally."

Elliot let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know about that. I think I might be unduly influenced by who I am touching."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Elliot from under her lashes. "Unduly influenced, huh?"

"Yeah, I happen to love touching you _in any capacity_." Elliot whispered the words against her ear.

Olivia shivered at his words his breath hot against her ear.

Alex pulled around the little circular entrance to the hotel and Olivia sat up. "This is where we are staying?"

Alex cast a look in her rearview mirror. "Yes. I thought it was nice."

Fin's eyes widened. "I think you and I have a different definition of nice, Cabot."

"Alex, who is paying for this?" Olivia asked her own eyes wide.

"I am." Alex handed the valet her keys. "Is that a problem?"

"Not for me," Fin said standing up and stretching in front of the luxury hotel.

Olivia stood up adjusting her crutches. She tilted her head back feeling the wetness of newly falling snowflakes. "More snow."

"At least you will be warm in a nice cozy bed." Alex said looking up at the night sky. "It is only supposed to be flurries anyways."

"So are we sharing rooms?" Fin asked.

"Of course not," Alex replied nonchalantly as they proceeded through the lobby entrance. "Everybody gets their own room. Complete with spa bath tub and king size bed."

Fin's smile spread. "I knew there was a reason you were always my favorite ADA."

Alex rolled her eyes handing him the key. "Yeah, right."

"I don't know what sounds better the spa tub or the king size bed." Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear as they watched Alex and Fin argue.

Olivia smiled back at him. "Um, I have to say tub. I am dying to have a nice long warm soak."

Elliot groaned inwardly picturing Olivia on top on him wet and slick leisurely riding him as they made love in the warm water. His hand automatically came to rest on her lower back as his eyes locked on hers his gaze unwavering.

Olivia gulped. "El…"

"Elliot? Elliot!" Kathy Stabler called out as she crossed the hotel's lobby.

Olivia twisted on her crutches her stomach turning over.

Kathy approached the group a smile on her face. "You have no idea how happy I am to see all of you okay."

Elliot nodded smiling at his soon to be ex-wife. "What are you doing here, Kathy?" Elliot asked hoping it didn't sound out loud as it did in his head.

"I wanted to see you for myself to know that you were okay." Kathy said nervously wringing her hands. "I needed to."

"I'm fine," Elliot said. "I talked with the kids."

"I know they told me I was at my sisters." Kathy explained.

Olivia stood there watching the exchange of pleasantries feeling like she was in a bad John Hughes movie.

"Can we talk?" Kathy asked nodding at the hotel room key in Elliot's hand. "In private."

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah, I need to help get Olivia's stuff upstairs first. Get her settled."

"It is okay, Elliot. Go talk to your wife. Alex can help me." Olivia said hoping her voice did not sound as strained as she felt. This could not be happening again that he was going to reunite with his wife. Could it?

Alex stepped up grabbing Olivia's duffel. "Sure, I got it. I will get her settled." Alex studied Olivia's expression trying to read her friend's face.

Elliot reluctantly let go of Olivia's bag trying to make eye contact with his partner, his best friend, and his new girlfriend but she was looking everywhere but at him. "Okay."

Olivia nodded at Kathy and Elliot turning quickly to make her way to the elevator and hopefully up to her room before she fell completely apart.

In the elevator, Alex made small talk with Fin. Olivia gritted her teeth together trying not to image Kathy and Elliot riding up in a similar elevator. Alex walked Olivia to her room pushing the key card in the door as Fin made his way to his own room. Olivia had been completely silent since the lobby. She looked over at her friend noticing for the first time the redness in her eyes and the slight trembling of her chin.

Olivia pushed into the door just as she heard the ding of the second elevator opening no doubt bringing Kathy and Elliot to the floor to their room. Olivia headed for the bathroom. "Thank you for helping me upstairs, Alex. You can put the duffel on the bed. I am exhausted just going to take a quick shower and go straight to sleep." With that statement Olivia shut the bathroom door.

Alex hesitated on the other side until she heard the water running. She sighed running her fingers through her blonde strands, something was definitely up. She wasn't going to push Olivia though that would get her nowhere. She could though pay a visit to Fin and find out if he knew anything. Alex quietly slipped from the room.

Olivia shed all her clothes as she watched the bath tub fill up. She sat naked inside the tub drawing her knees up. She wrapped her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees letting the tears fall and the sobs escape. How could she be so stupid to give every piece of herself to Elliot knowing that he always went back to his wife? She was even more stupid than her mother gave her credit for.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a little visit to the emergency room. So I am thinking of a series for this as this story is getting closer to its conclusion. The series of stories will be much like this one at least that is my intent. Next one, will be _One Sunny Day_ if readers would like it. Next up, Olivia and Elliot have a very emotional discussion as they open up to each other in a way they never have before. I hope you are still enjoying this story and thank you for continuing to read!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 18

Olivia lay back in the bath tub a wash cloth over her eyes. Her head was aching beyond belief a combination of an hour of crying and worrying. She lifted the cloth from her red swollen eyes, sighing. Olivia decided to get out studying the puckered skin on her fingertips. Using her foot she hit the tub drain letting the water out. Olivia stood up and grabbed the white starchy hotel towel from the back of the toilet where she had original set it.  
Olivia wrapped the towel around herself and opened the bathroom door walking into the bedroom. She picked up the duffel bag that Alex had gotten her tossing it on to the end of the bed. She unzipped the bag pushing aside the jeans and sweater from earlier pulling out the night gown Alex had got had placed in the bag for her. Olivia smiled holding it up. At least Alex knew her. The blue night gown was silk with lace at the top and bottom where it would hit her mid-thigh. Olivia pulled off her towel and slipped the gown over her head. She looked at the bedside clock noting the ten o' clock time. Olivia pulled back the bed covers and slipped inside closing her eyes hoping she could stop the images flashing through her mind of Kathy and Elliot together.  
Olivia opened her eyes groggy. She lifted up her head hearing the knocking again. Olivia looked at the hotel bedside clock, ten thirty. Olivia sat up putting her feet on the floor standing slowly testing her ankle and deciding that she did not need her crutches. She hesitated at the door, her detective skills kicking in. "Who is it?" Olivia asked her hand on the door handle.  
"It's me, Liv." Elliot said.  
Olivia was tempted to leave him in the hall but acquiesced to him as always. "Okay." Olivia opened the door electing to leave the lights off hoping he might not notice her red eyes.  
Elliot slipped inside the room through the small crack in the door Olivia left open. "Hey," Elliot said.  
Olivia steeled herself for what was next.  
Elliot rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He reached his hand behind his back pulling off his sweater. "I'm sorry,"  
Olivia bit her lower lip watching Elliot unbuttoning his jeans.  
"Its okay, El. You and Kathy talked?" Olivia asked nervously.  
Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she is back in the room."  
"She's staying?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah, it is a little late to head back tonight so I gave her the room. I don't need it. I am staying with you." Elliot said walking toward Olivia now completely naked. "Where are your crutches, baby?" Elliot chastised.  
Olivia started to answer him when she felt his hands warm on both her thighs pushing her silk gown up.  
"This is pretty," Elliot said his voice low and husky. "Up." Elliot said instructing her to lift her arms.  
Olivia did so automatically. "Does she know that you are staying with me?" Olivia whispered.  
Elliot rested his hand against the skin of her hip his thumb stroking the silky skin just above her hip bone. "Of course, baby."  
"Does she know we are sharing a bed?" Olivia asked unable to stop herself.  
Elliot looked down at her face. "Liv, have you been crying?" Elliot asked taking in her red swollen eyes.  
Olivia half heartily shrugged.  
"Liv? What did you think was going to happen?" Elliot asked a perplexed look on his face.  
"I don't know, El. This is so new and you have gone back to your wife before. It is not so unbelievable." Olivia said defensively.  
Elliot shook his head silently sitting down naked on the bed. "Come're."  
Olivia took the hand that Elliot extended, letting him pull her into his lap.  
"Liv, we need to talk about this, about us." Elliot said softly.  
Olivia shifted in his lap. "You want to have this conversation now? Like this?" Olivia gestured between them at their nakedness.  
"Yes, if you stop moving." Elliot smiled ruefully.  
Olivia blushed feeling his growing erection against her ass. "Sorry,"  
"It's okay honey, actually more than okay but I want us to talk first." Elliot said.  
Olivia swallowed. "Okay."  
"Kathy wanted to talk about us getting back together," Elliot started.  
"You told her about us?" 0livia interjected.  
"Yeah, I did. First though I told her that though I will always love her as the mother of my children, I am not in love with her and haven't been for a while." Elliot said.  
Olivia nodded quietly.  
"And I reminded her she hasn't been in love with me either. Our marriage ended before Eli was born." Elliot said.  
"You mean when you split the second time," Olivia said quietly.  
Elliot nodded. "Yes, we both knew we got back together for Eli. Kathy even told me at the time that she needed me back because of Eli. I knew I had to do it, there wasn't an option and it was my responsibility. It was a moment of weakness on my part. I couldn't have what I really wanted." Elliot said.  
"What did you want?" Olivia asked.  
"You," Elliot said looking right at her.  
"El," Olivia whispered.  
"You must know that, Olivia. I have always cared about you as my partner, as my friend but that started to change a long time ago even before Gitano. It just came to a head then and it scared the shit out of me. Not just how much I needed you but that I had fallen in love with you." Elliot said.

"When?" Olivia asked looking into his blue eyes that now looked almost navy in the darkness.

"You want me to pinpoint a time? I can't do that. I know that the day at the train station with that kid there was never a choice, Olivia. I was always coming to you for you. After you left, I was pretty much shit and shitty with every person at the station. You can ask Fin or Munch or any of the poor suckers that Cragen stuck with me." Elliot said.

"Except Dani Beck," Olivia said not breaking eye contact.

"You want to talk about that?" Elliot asked.

"Do you?" Olivia replied.

Elliot nodded. "Dani and I bonded. We were two miserable people missing people. At first, I thought I was missing Kathy until I kissed Dani and your face was all I saw."

Olivia sat there quietly listening.

"I kissed Dani in the parking lot after we got drinks after a particular nasty case that was all. I kept kissing her trying to erase your face until we got called." Elliot said. "I am not particular proud of the fact that I was trying to use Dani to make forget how I felt about you."

"You were so mad when I came back." Olivia whispered.

"I was frustrated, Liv. You were back but we were different there was a strain and you were so cautious with me. I was mad at you for leaving when we might have had a chance. But I also knew deep down neither one of us was ready." Elliot explained.

"Ready for what?" Olivia asked.

"To give up our partnership, to give up SVU." Elliot ran his thumb along her jaw line settling at her chin. "When we made love I knew that I was ready to let go of that piece of you for the whole package and I knew that you were finally ready."

"You're ready to do that?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "More than."

"Me, too." Olivia said softly.

"We needed to be ready, Liv. That is what makes this time different. That and I needed to make peace with my marriage to be ready to say it was okay that it didn't work that it wasn't a failure. I had to be ready to let go of something comfortable that I knew and be ready for something unknown but incredibly wonderful." Elliot said.

"I'm unknown?" Olivia asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"What is between us is so different, Liv. We started as friends we built on that. We did things the right way. We learned how to grow and change together. Then, we fell in love over time knowing everything about each other both good and bad. Loving you started out new and unknown but now I can't imagine anything else. Loving you is like breathing, natural and right feels like I have been doing it forever." Elliot softly ran his thumb across her lower lip.

Olivia kissed Elliot thumb softly. "I feel the same way, Elliot. I am so scared though sometimes. You have every piece of me. Pieces that I don't share with anyone, it is scary for me. I don't have a great track record not with men or family. My mom and I had the most dysfunctional relationship. It is hard for me to give trust to open up to not expect the worst from people when it is all I have ever gotten. It is especially hard with you because I have given you so much of myself. It gives you a lot of power, power to hurt me." Olivia gave a small scared laugh.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, Liv. You have all of me. I want all of you. I want you to stop holding back. Trust me; I have got your back in every way possible Olivia." Elliot said.

Olivia swallowed hard. "I trust you, El with everything I am and everything I have. I love you."

"Oh baby, I love you so much. " Elliot slid his right hand around to the back of Olivia's neck bringing her face down to his. He kissed her lips softly, repeatedly. Somewhere between the first touch and the fourth their lips shifted parting allowing their tongues to mutually explore.

Olivia moaned into Elliot's mouth leaning all her weight forward onto him as he held her. Her hand coasted up and down his arm feeling every curve and twist landing on his bicep her fingers curling around the muscle. Her other hand slid around his waist running up and down his lower back.

Elliot's own hand trailed down to her butt. He caressed and squeezed the taunt toned muscles. Elliot detached his right hand from the back of her neck to slide around to the front slipping languidly down the column of her throat to between her breasts down her trembling abdomen descending to between her legs which she willingly parted. Elliot cupped her mound squeezing the bare flesh gently before turning his hand to separate her outer lips. He ran his fingertips over her softness groaning into her mouth. "So soft," Elliot panted when they broke apart to take a breath. He moved his fingers up and down gliding slowly across her skin. "Warm and wet."

Olivia leaned her forehead against Elliot's locking eyes with him as his fingers now moist with her fluids found her clit. He rubbed in soft maddeningly slow circles right against her sensitive nub. Olivia opened her legs more giving him better access.

Elliot rubbed up and down gaining momentum and pressure hearing her audible gasps and watching her eyes dilate with pleasure.

"El," Olivia moaned brokenly.

"God, I love how you feel. Inside and out like fucking silk, baby." Elliot cooed at her.

"Ah…oh…mmmm," Olivia moaned fighting the impulse to shut her eyes.

"You're so close aren't you?" Elliot whispered. "Cum for me, baby I love to watch you orgasm. So beautiful. Please, Olivia." Elliot begged.

"Oh! God! El! So-oooo!" Olivia let out a sound somewhere between please and pain as she writhed on his lap. They never once broke eye contact.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, it the rest of a very intimate night. Unfortunately, we are maybe two chapters away from the end. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 19

Olivia's eyes closed and her head dropped down onto Elliot's shoulder. She felt his lips softly glide across her hair in a barely there kiss. His hand cupped her mound holding her post orgasm. Elliot gently removed his hand sliding it underneath her thighs as his other hand slid around her back.

Elliot stood lifting Olivia. He turned around to place her down in the center of the bed. Elliot watched as she stretched eyes closed legs shifting, rubbing together. It was simply the sexist thing he had ever seen until she opened her eyes staring at him. Her big brown eyes looked up at him from under their hooded gaze replete with relaxation and satisfaction. Elliot smiled down at her placing his hand on one ankle his wrist encircling it his thumb running lightly across her skin.

Olivia shivered involuntarily. Her eyes remained focused on his as he bent her knee back slightly laying her leg parallel to the bed. He repeated the maneuver with her other leg as well going just as slowly. Olivia lay there with her legs spread apart waiting for his next move.

Elliot kneeled on the floor kissing her ankle gently. His tongue flickered out licking her soft skin savoring her unique taste. He rose up from the floor as he trailed a pattern up Olivia calf with his tongue. He continued over her knee to her inner thigh where he gently sucked her skin in his mouth. He groaned now closer to the juncture of her spread thighs where he could smell her arousal. His eyes roamed over her bare mound glistening with her cum from earlier. His mouth watered his tongue aching to slip between her pink lips to taste her.

Olivia legs were trembling as Elliot made his way down her other leg starting at the top this time. The ache between her legs throbbed unbearably for his touch, his fingers, his mouth, his cock.

Elliot crawled between her legs still ignoring her core kissing her lower abdomen softly sucking at her skin as his hands glided mutually up both her sides across her ribcage and up to catch each breast. Elliot squeezed her breasts kneading them. His thumbs flickered over nipples caressing their hardened peaks. Elliot lazily lifted his head watching as Olivia arched her back offering her breasts up to him.

Olivia moaned loudly feeling Elliot's mouth warm and wet suckling the skin at her hip bone. She shuddered when he glided his hand up from her breast his fingers trailing across her collar bone, the side of her neck, and ending at his final destination her mouth. Olivia felt the pad of his thumb skim her bottom lip gently urging her mouth open. Olivia lifted her head to find Elliot staring at her as she sucked his thumb into her mouth. She eagerly sucked her gaze fixed on his.

Elliot grunted as Olivia's tongue wetted his skin. He withdrew his thumb reluctantly moving his hand back down the same path until he reached his destination. He ran his thumb now wet over her reddened peak. He rapidly swiped over the peak capturing it between his forefinger and thumb tugging lightly.

"Oh god, El." Olivia cried out her hip arching upward.

Elliot tugged harder dropping his head back down. He began urgently alternating sucking and kissing making his way up to her breast. He sucked her other nipple into his mouth. Elliot grunted around her breast feeling her wet core rubbing against him as she grinded upward eagerly. He sucked hungrily at her nipple.

"El!" Olivia screamed out as her legs on both sides of his body trembled in anticipation of her impending climax.

Elliot let her wet nipple slip from his mouth as he shifted his body over hers. His cock slipped between her lower lips finding its way with no difficulties. He thrust the head inside.

Olivia feeling the warm broad tip pressing against and into her entrance, climaxed. "Oh my god!" Her inner muscles clamped down rhythmically around the head of his cock.

Elliot rose up on his elbows thrusting into her pushing past the clenching.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise as Elliot tried to push into her as she continued to come. She didn't think he could get in but he worked his way in past her resistance. The feeling of climaxing and his cock entering her drew her orgasm out farther making Olivia's whole body vibrate like a live wire.

"Oh god! So so fucking good! So tight, Olivia! Let me in baby, all the way." Elliot cried out burrowing himself deep into her wet silk tightness. Once in all the way, Elliot began moving rapidly in and out. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling. Her body tightening in resistance with his withdraw and reentry. She was quickly getting tighter and tighter her inner channeling narrowly hugging his cock snugly. The friction between them building rapidly, their bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Olivia's hips met Elliot's thrusts eagerly. Elliot could feel her fingers tightening on his ass.

Olivia gasped with every thrust and grind, the ache inside her grew. She couldn't get him deep enough. She tilted her hips and dug her hands harder into his ass. "El, god baby _deeper!_ It feels so good."

Elliot grunted. "You feel _so fucking good_. I love being inside you, bare. _Oh…_that's it ride my cock baby…so good!" She was so tight on his cock it took all his strength to thrust. The muscles in his arms, legs, and ass pulled taunt.

"I am _so close so close so close_," Olivia chanted.

Elliot growled through gritted teeth. "_God, Olivia_! I never…never felt so good…_so tight_ I love it…mine…_you're mine…always Liv_!"

Olivia opened her eyes feeling Elliot's hand curling around her neck his thumb stroking her pulse as he pounded into her his pace now frenzied and uncoordinated. "_Yours… all yours…. El!_" Olivia's voice rose several octaves as felt herself tightening her whole body trembling hot and sweaty. Elliot had full ownership of her body now. Olivia locked eyes with him. She cried out as his hand tightened firmly on her neck and he thrust so deep inside of her that her vision swam. Her muscles clamped around Elliot's cock pulsating over and over as he spilled inside her. "_Elliotttt_!" Olivia screamed.

"_Oliviaaa_!" Elliot screamed spilling inside her his orgasm racing from the base of his cock and exploding out the tip. There was no thought just sensation and feeling as their bodies slammed repeatedly together.

Elliot collapsed dropping down on Olivia his breath fast and hot against her neck as he tried to suck some air back into his lungs.

Olivia kissed the side of his head rubbing her fingers lightly down his sweat covered back.

"I love you," Elliot gasped into her neck.

Olivia smiled softly placing another kiss this time on the top of his shoulder. "I love you, too El. So much, baby," Olivia whispered her own voice breathless and hoarse.

Elliot lifted his head slowly not moving his lower body his cock happily encased inside her warmth. He rubbed his nose gently against hers before pressing his mouth warmly against hers. Both their mouths opened as their tongues tangled eagerly. Elliot groaned into her mouth before pulling back. "This is permanent, Liv. I meant what I said. You're mine. Always."

Olivia felt a tear slip down her cheek and Elliot's thumb catch it. "Always, El." Olivia whispered.

A/N: Okay so this is a shorter chapter but I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the last one! And then we can start the next story, One Sunny Day followed by One Rainy Night. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to update Fate, The Comeback, and Salvation next. I am kind struggling a bit with Monster and Her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

One Snowy Night

Chapter 20

Olivia woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. She heard Elliot's unhappy groan as he tightened his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. Olivia smiled feeling his leg press in between her own legs his foot resting against the front of her calf as their legs were so tightly entangled.

"It's mine," Elliot said his mouth against her ear.

Olivia reached for the hotel night stand her hand blindly searching for Elliot's cell.

"It's in my pants," Elliot groused just as the phone stopped ringing.

Olivia smiled as she felt Elliot catch her ear lobe in between his teeth, tugging playfully.

Elliot smiled against Olivia's ear feeling her subtlety shift back against him. He moved his mouth lower planting a suctioning kiss against the warm sensitive skin of her neck.

Olivia let out a soft moan.

Elliot's finger splayed across her naked abdomen. He moved them in slow soft circles in a steadily downward motion. His fingers trailed along her hip bone tracing the soft skin just there before dipping lower still.

Olivia pressed backward into Elliot rubbing up and down. She felt Elliot's hot naked thigh press up between her legs ensconcing itself firmly into her core. Olivia moaned as he rubbed his thigh insistently against her wet center.

Elliot used his hand to open her outer labia with his fingers his thumb finding her clitoris already distended. He withdrew his fingers only to hear her weak cry of protest. "Just a minute, baby."

Olivia heard him suck his fingers into his mouth wetting them. She almost came at the sound.

"God, you smell so good." Elliot grunted from behind her as made his fingers wet. He wasted no time in moving them back into place his now wet thumb on her clitoris. He began to caress her in the pattern he had come to learn would bring her to the brink quickly.

Olivia ground down against Elliot's hand rubbing furtively against his thigh.

Elliot growled at her response feeling her core wet and hot on his thigh. He pushed up against her opening her up completely on his thigh.

Olivia cried out riding his thigh. "Oh god, O_h El soooo-good_."

"Yeah? You feel so fucking good inside Olivia." Elliot's low baritone voice whispered in her ear.

Olivia gasped feeling her thighs and stomach tense before she felt the wave of pleasure roll through her core. She slumped forward satiated her eyes closing sleepily.

"Oh no, no sleeping baby." Elliot whispered easing his leg out from between hers. His erection rubbed impatient and insistently against her ass. Elliot left arm slipped around her middle while his right arm lifted her leg up and to the side. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. Elliot marveled at the feel of her, how she could be so wet and still so tight to enter.

Olivia pressed back against Elliot's slow thrusts. "El,"

Elliot continued thrusting slowly his hand tight on her abdomen as he fucked her from behind. They kept this pace until Elliot felt the tightening in his groin. He shifted them gently easing them both onto their knees. He began to thrust faster feeling her gripping his cock tighter and tighter. "Oh god, _yes!_"

Olivia reached forward placing her hands at the base of the headboard. She felt Elliot's hand on her lower abdomen lifting and arching her lower half up for his taking. The phone on the bedside rang as Olivia and Elliot both climbed to their impending climax. Olivia turned her head to the phone briefly only to be stopped by Elliot's voice.

"_Please, baby_ I can't stop," Elliot cried out grabbing her hips as he pounded into her uncoordinated and frenzied in his movement. Elliot let out a feral growl as he moved inside her pushing deep and hard her channel so narrow and tight he could barely move. "Oh!Oh!Ohhhh!" Elliot cried out as his orgasm exploded from his balls pulsating down the length of his cock and erupting inside Olivia.

Olivia fisted the mattress right at the headboard. "Fuck, El!"

Elliot collapsed sweaty against her back kissing the skin of her shoulder soft and loving.

Olivia moaned as he eased them back down onto the bed without withdrawing from her body. They laid like that for how long Olivia wasn't sure until she heard a loud knocking at the door.

Elliot reluctantly pulled out of Olivia and eased off the bed. "This had better be life or death," Elliot groused tugging his pants on but leaving them unbuttoned

Olivia laughed softly turning over wrapping the sheet around herself watching as a sexy barefoot unbuttoned jeans around his waist Elliot, opened the door. God, he was beautiful.

"You don't answer your phone?" Fin asked annoyed slightly.

Elliot gave him a pointed look.

Fin looked over Elliot's shoulder to catch a glimpse of Olivia on the bed hair mussed lips swollen wrapped in a hotel sheet one tanned long leg hanging out. "Ummm, yeah I am sorry to interrupt but Munch has been calling all morning and he said they are releasing him. He wants us to pick him up as soon as possible before his words here 'These crazy hospital people kill me'."

Olivia grinned. "Sounds like John."

"Yeah, then Cragen called and he wants us back at the house as soon as possible. He said he can no longer be held responsible for what he might do to Delgado and Morales," Fin said.

Elliot had to laugh at Fin's expression and Cragen's words. "Okay, okay we will meet you down stairs in an hour."

"An hour!" Fin exclaimed. "Twenty minutes, Stabler. I have ten messages from Munch."

"Twenty minutes," Elliot frowned.

"Yeah, twenty minutes. I would advise you to keep your pants on, Stabler." Fin said.

Olivia came up behind them the hotel sheet wrapped firmly around her middle. "We can do twenty, Fin. I am going to take a quick shower."

Elliot watched longingly as Olivia disappeared into the hotel bathroom.

"Pants on, Stabler." Fin warned. "Alex is waiting downstairs, too."

Elliot glared at Fin. "Your timing sucks, Fin and so does John's. We will meet you downstairs." Elliot shut the door hearing Fin yelling in the hall.

"Pants on!"

Elliot shoved off his pants and headed toward the bathroom. Forty minutes later, Olivia and Elliot entered the lobby.

"God, we have been waiting forever." Alex groused.

Fin gave Elliot a look that clearly stated he knew what they had been doing up there.

Elliot smiled warmly at Fin placing a hand gently on Olivia's back. "We're ready now."

Fin rolled his eyes as they all walked across the lobby and outside to their waiting car. It was still early and dark as they drove to the hospital.

They all went to Munch's room together to find him waiting in a wheelchair at the door dressed in their similar blue sweater and jeans. Munch raised an eyebrow. "Well isn't this cute."

Alex gave them all an indignant look. "Hey next time you guys can go home naked, okay."

Fin got behind Munch's wheelchair wheeling him down the hall to the elevators.

"We are ditching this at the door," Munch said. "I think everybody has to ride out in a wheelchair so that the hospital doesn't get sued when they slip on one of the floors. These floors are atrocious. Did you see that coffee spill?"

Alex shook her head looking over at Olivia who rolled her eyes laughing.

"Everything is a conspiracy," Fin said under his breath.

Elliot grinned at him.

"I heard that," Munch said. "One day you will realize that I am right about everything and I won't be here to apologize too. You will be all I should have listened to John."

"When hell freezes over," Fin muttered.

They reached the lobby and Munch got out of the wheelchair leaving it discarded at the hospital's entrance. They all stepped outside blinded temporarily by the rising morning sun as they stood quietly on the pavement all five of them. Olivia balancing on her crutches with Elliot beside her his hand firmly resting on her lower back, Alex beside Fin squinting against the morning sun, and Munch beside Fin, they stood together facing the day.

"The sun is up earlier," Fin quietly observed.

"Yeah, spring is coming." Alex said softly.

"It is going to be a beautiful day," Olivia said tilting her head up to the warmth.

"Yeah, it already is." Elliot said softly his eyes meeting hers as she turned her head.

"I call shot gun," Munch said.

They all laughed.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I have loved all the feedback. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I will be writing two more in this series though the stories themselves will be original they will be similar to this one. I hope you give them a read!


End file.
